Brumas de silencio
by Julianita Cullen Masen
Summary: Su silenciosa entereza le conmovió. Después de años de brutal tortura, Edward Cullen es por fin liberado por sus captores; pero su vos sigue estando prisionera, Jamás permitiría que nadie le oiga gritar. Aunque puede que las cadenas de Lady Bella de Swan sean invisibles, amenazan con atarla a un matrimonio cruel y sin amor. Podrán ambos liberarse de sus condenas.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a**STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de** MICHELLE WILLINGHAM **yo solo la adapto

* * *

**Argumento**

Después de sufrir torturas brutales durante muchos años, Edward Cullen logró, por fin, la libertad de sus captores. Sin embargo, su voz siguió prisionera. Él nunca había dejado que nadie oyera sus gritos de sufrimiento. Aunque las cadenas de lady Bella de Swan eran invisibles, también era prisionera de los designios de su padre y, cuando descubrió que Edward estaba a punto de morir, sintió dolor y una inexplicable y poderosa atracción por aquel guerrero, aunque sabía que nunca podría haber un futuro para los dos. Sin embargo, ella era la única persona que tenía el poder de dominar toda la rabia que había en Edward…

* * *

**_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, comenzamos una nueva adaptación espero que les guste tanto como a mi._**

**_Espero con ansias sus comentario y opiniones , nos leemos el miércoles _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO **__**UNO**_

_Escocia, 1305_

Se despertó a causa de los gritos de un hombre.

Bella de Swan se incorporó de golpe, agarrándose a la colcha, y miró fijamente a su doncella, Emily.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Emily agitó la cabeza con una expresión de miedo.

—No lo sé. Pero deberíamos quedarnos aquí, donde estamos seguras.

Bella se acercó a la ventana de la torre y miró hacia fuera, hacia el cielo nocturno. Los gritos del hombre habían cesado. Ella sabía lo que significaba eso.

«Quédate aquí», le ordenó su mente. «No interfieras».

Después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Ella solo era una muchacha de dieciocho años. Tanto su padre como lord Black se pondrían furiosos si salía sola.

Sin embargo, si alguien necesitaba ayuda, ¿qué derecho tenía ella a quedarse en su aposento? El miedo no debía impedir que socorriera a quien lo necesitaba.

—Voy a averiguar lo que es eso —le dijo a su doncella—. Tú puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres.

—No, mi lady, no. Vuestro padre no lo permitiría.

Era cierto. Bella imaginó a su padre ordenándole que se quedara en la cama con su voz autoritaria. Respiró profundamente; estaba indecisa. Si se quedaba allí, estaría a salvo y nadie se enfadaría con ella.

Pero alguien podía morir. Aquello no era una cuestión de obediencia, sino de salvar una vida.

—Tienes razón. El duque no me permitiría que saliera. Sin embargo, no está aquí —murmuró Bella. Ella rezaba todos los días pidiendo que volviera cuanto antes, porque a cada día que él pasaba lejos, su vida se convertía más y más en una pesadilla.

Charlie de Swan, el duque Forks, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, porque el prometido de Bella se había comportado siempre con una gran cortesía hacia su familia. El duque valoraba la riqueza y el estatus, y Jacob de Black, el conde de Black, les proporcionaría una alianza fuerte con los ingleses. Una hija pequeña no podía esperar un matrimonio mejor.

Sin embargo, aunque el conde la había tratado de forma respetuosa y honorable, su crueldad la horrorizaba. Era un hombre que creía firmemente que los escoceses eran esclavos. Había capturado a varios prisioneros de guerra, y ella los había visto construir muros de piedra durante horas interminables.

Emily se estremeció y miró la colcha.

—No creo que deseéis enfurecer a lord Black saliendo de esta alcoba. Bella estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, los gritos del prisionero la obsesionaban, aguijoneaban su conciencia. Había visto a los esclavos de Black.

Estaban muy delgados, y tenían la desesperanza grabada en el rostro. Desde que ella había llegado habían muerto dos. Y por aquellos gritos, sospechaba que estaba muriendo otro más.

—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada —murmuró. De lo contrario, no sería mejor que el conde.

Se puso el vestido y la capa oscura. Su doncella suspiró de resignación y la ayudó a terminar de vestirse antes de ponerse su propia ropa. Eran más de las doce, y los soldados estaban durmiendo en los pasillos y en la estancia más grande de la torre de madera principal. Bella avanzó con la espalda pegada a la pared y con el corazón tembloroso, mientras pasaba junto a los hombres. Su padre había dejado media docena de soldados para que ella tuviera su propia guardia.

Sin duda, la detendrían si se despertaban.

Salió de la torre y siguió caminando sigilosamente hacia el patio interior. Allí vio la causa de los gritos: había un hombre, que solo debía de ser un año mayor que ella, tirado en el suelo. Tenía la espalda cubierta de sangre, y los tobillos encadenados. El pelo le tapaba la cara, pero ella vio que movía los hombros. Todavía estaba vivo… por el momento.

—Tráeme agua y sábanas de lino. Date prisa —le susurró a la doncella. Aunque no sabía quién era aquel hombre, no iba a darle la espalda en su sufrimiento. Él necesitaba ayuda para sobrevivir.

Emily obedeció, y después de que la doncella desapareciera, Bella dio unos pasos hacia el hombre. Cuando llegó junto a él, lo vio estremecerse como si tuviera frío. No quería asustarlo, pero le susurró en inglés:

—¿Me permitiríais que os curara las heridas?

El hombre se puso rígido y apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo. Volvió la cara lentamente y ella vio que tenía la cara magullada e hinchada. Sin embargo, los ojos verde oscuro de aquel hombre estaban vacíos, como si no sintiera nada. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y vio su sangre en el suelo.

—Soy Bella de Swan —dijo, hablando en gaélico, con la esperanza de que él la entendiera. Aunque se le daban bien los idiomas y había estado estudiando el idioma de los escoceses el año anterior, le preocupaba no poder comunicarse con él—. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

El hombre la observó atentamente, pero no respondió. La miraba con incredulidad, como si no entendiera por qué le mostraba compasión. Tenía un mechón de pelo sobre los ojos y ella alargó el brazo para apartárselo de la cara. Bella solo quería que él pudiera verla mejor, pero en cuanto lo tocó, él capturó su mano. Aunque tenía los dedos helados, le sujetó la mano como si fuera una delicada mariposa.

Aquel roce tan gentil la sorprendió. Bella tuvo el impulso de apartar la mano, pero hubo algo que la hizo detenerse. Al mirar más allá de las heridas del hombre, se dio cuenta de que los rasgos de su cara eran fuertes, con la resistencia de un hombre que había visitado el infierno y que había sobrevivido.

Esperó a que hablara, pero él se mantuvo en silencio y le soltó la mano. Ella se preguntó si lord Black habría ordenado que le cortaran la lengua. Bajó la mirada; le daba miedo preguntárselo.

Cuando Emily apareció con un recipiente lleno de agua y la sábana, Bella vio que el hombre se ponía tenso de desconfianza.

—Quédate atrás —le susurró ella a su doncella—, y avísame si se acerca alguien.

Bella metió la tela en el agua y después la retorció. Con suavidad, la puso sobre la espalda ensangrentada del prisionero, y al sentir el contacto, él jadeó de dolor.

—Lo siento. No deseo haceros sufrir.

Él apretó la mandíbula, pero no hizo ademán de apartarla. Bella intentó lavarle la suciedad de las heridas, con la esperanza de que el agua fresca calmara su dolor.

Nunca había curado unas heridas como aquellas, porque su padre no le permitía acercarse a los soldados cuando resultaban heridos. La sangre le causaba ansiedad, pero ella se controló. Aquel hombre la necesitaba. Le limpió las heridas con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz, puesto que sabía que él estaba sufriendo. Los latigazos le habían cortado la piel y habían dejado amplios surcos en la carne, que después se convertirían en unas cicatrices gruesas.

—¿Por qué os ha hecho esto? —le preguntó ella mientras aclaraba el lino de nuevo. Le humedeció la mejilla con el trapo fresco, y él se tocó la boca y la garganta mientras agitaba la cabeza como si quisiera decirle que no podía hablar.

—¿Habéis sido vos quien ha gritado antes? El hombre negó con la cabeza. Después estiró un brazo y señaló hacia la oscuridad.

Y Bella vio el cuerpo inmóvil de un prisionero que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

A Edward Cullen le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo. No hubiera podido moverse aunque hubiera querido. Los soldados ingleses le habían golpeado con saña, y después le habían dado veinte latigazos.

Todavía no lo habían matado, pero lo harían. Aquello se había convertido en una prueba de resistencia. Aunque su cuerpo estaba débil y roto, su mente se había convertido en una barra de hierro. No había gritado de dolor porque había perdido la capacidad de hablar casi un año antes. Seguramente aquello no era extraño, después de todas las pesadillas que había presenciado.

Otro trapo húmedo le cubrió las heridas, y él se estremeció. Aquella mujer le había ofrecido compasión, cuando ninguna otra persona lo había hecho. ¿Por qué? Estaba comprometida con el conde, y era una mujer noble que no debería haber salido de la torre. Por la visión periférica, captó algunas señales. Era esbelta y llevaba un vestido de color rosa, y tenía el cabello largo y café.

Edward no se merecía su simpatía. Llevaba siete años encerrado, desde que era un niño. Su padre había muerto en el asalto en el que los habían aprisionado a su hermano mayor, Emmett, y a él. Bajó la cara y la apoyó en el suelo, mientras se preguntaba si Emmett habría conseguido escaparse, después de todo. Hacía tiempo que se había marchado. Aunque su hermano le había jurado que iba a volver a rescatarlo, él no lo creía. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo?

Nadie podía salvarlo. No era posible. Iba a morir, seguramente a causa de las torturas. Edward cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de dolor mientras lady Bella seguía limpiándole las heridas. La esencia femenina de su piel le llegaba a través del aire fétido, como si fuera un soplo de misericordia. Inhaló profundamente, como si pudiera absorber el recuerdo de aquella dama.

Cuando ella terminó, le apartó los trapos de la espalda e intentó ayudarlo a que se incorporara. Edward le vio la cara y se preguntó si no había muerto de verdad. Ella tenía la piel muy clara y el rostro ovalado, los labios suaves y los ojos cafés. Él nunca había visto una criatura tan bella.

—Tenéis frío —susurró lady Bella. Entonces se quitó la capa y se la puso sobre los hombros a Edward. Él notó el olor y el calor corporal que impregnaban la tela. Era una esencia de flores exóticas con algo de limón, como un perfume de una tierra lejana. Cuando la miró, vio las señales de su riqueza, no solo el carísimo vestido de seda, sino también la suavidad de sus manos y de su cara pálida.

¿Cómo podía casarse con alguien como el conde de Black? La idea de que semejante hombre poseyera a una doncella inocente como aquella hizo que apretara los puños de rabia. Sin embargo, sabía que él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Luchó por levantarse, pero parecía que las rodillas se doblaban bajo su peso. Lady Bella lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio. Aunque se ruborizó por tener que tocarlo, le dijo:

—Permitidme que os ayude.

Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se apoyó contra el muro de piedra. Prefería tener que caminar a cuatro patas, como si fuera un perro, antes que permitir que ella tuviera que rebajarse de aquella manera. La dama le había limpiado las heridas y le había dado su capa para abrigarse, y él no entendía por qué querría ayudar a un extraño, y además, escocés.

Cerró los ojos y la oyó murmurar algunas palabras de consuelo en su idioma. Oyó la suavidad de su acento francés, los tonos calmantes que lo envolvían como la seda.

Cuando intentó dar un paso hacia delante, le fallaron las rodillas y estuvo a punto de caerse. Ella le pasó el brazo por la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Él quiso decirle que no lo hiciera, puesto que estaba sucio y manchado de sangre. Ella no tenía por qué soportar aquella suciedad de él.

Sin embargo, lady Bella se colocó a su lado y lo guio por la fortaleza.

—Vais a recuperaros —le dijo en un susurro—. Iré a llevaros comida. Tal vez, cuando tengáis más fuerzas, le pida al conde que os deje en libertad.

Edward la miró con desconcierto. «¿Por qué? ¿Por qué perdía ella un solo momento con alguien como él?».

La mirada de inquietud de lady Bella le sugirió que ella tampoco sabía la respuesta.

Cuando él se quitó la capa que ella le había dado, sus manos rozaron las de ella. Ella separó los labios, y él quiso arrodillarse a sus pies, como si se arrodillara ante una diosa. Edward no quería que ella le tuviera lástima. Tal vez su cuerpo y su voz estuvieran rotos, pero él no iba a permitir que lady Bella pensara que era menos que un hombre. Le tomó las manos, y su piel fría sintió todo el calor de la de ella.

Entonces, se llevó sus dedos a las mejillas y absorbió aquel calor. A ella se le escaparon algunos mechones de pelo del velo, y cayeron sobre su garganta.

Cuando él se llevó una de sus manos a los labios, a ella se le escapó un jadeo. Edward la soltó al instante, pensando que lady Bella iba a apartarse de él con repugnancia. Sin embargo, ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no apartó los dedos de su cara.

—No os olvidaré —le juró ella, ciñéndose la capa a los hombros. Después se recogió la falda del vestido y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

En las sombras, Edward percibió un movimiento y volvió la cabeza. El conde de

Black estaba allí, observando.

Y en sus ojos ardía la furia.

—Anoche os vi con él —dijo el conde cuando Bella se reunió con él para desayunar—. Con el prisionero que había sido castigado.

Bella miró al suelo y no reaccionó. Si mostraba consternación, el conde ordenaría que mataran al prisionero.

—Oí los gritos de un hombre —murmuró—. Me despertaron —dijo en tono calmado, como si estuviera hablando de un animal herido.

—Sois muy joven, lady Bella —dijo el conde en tono de reproche—. Esos hombres no son nobles como los que vos estáis acostumbrada a tratar —le explicó, haciendo que ella se sintiera como una niña pequeña—. Son escoceses ignorantes que osaron levantarse contra el rey. Deberían sentir gratitud por el hecho de que yo les haya brindado la oportunidad de redimir sus pecados.

¿Pecados? Ella se obligó a mirarse las manos mientras se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando aquel hombre. Aunque, sin duda, algunos de los hombres se rebelaban contra los ingleses, aquel prisionero no debía de ser más de uno o dos años mayor que ella. Y, por su aspecto, llevaba muchos años cautivo.

—No castiguéis al prisionero por mi ignorancia, milord —murmuró—. Lo vi sangrando y pensé en lavarle las heridas.

El conde la tomó de la mano.

—Lady Bella, Edward Cullen se atrevió a tocaros. Y eso no puedo perdonarlo.

—¿Lo habéis matado? —preguntó ella.

—Debería haberlo hecho, pero el clan Cullen no está lejos de aquí.

Siempre se han resistido al mando inglés, y he decidido conservar a ese prisionero como rehén. Pero no a costa de que vuestra seguridad peligre, mi lady —dijo él, y su mirada se volvió posesiva—. Lo he enviado al sur, donde no volverá a molestaros.

Bella fingió que estaba de acuerdo con la medida, aunque por dentro sintió una ira fría.

—Sois un hombre compasivo, milord —dijo, y al ver la sonrisa de arrogancia de su prometido, que le besó la mano, sintió repulsión.

No sabía si él le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero al menos sabía cuál era el nombre del hombre que la había acariciado la noche anterior: Edward Cullen.

No sabía lo que tenía aquel Edward, pero era algo que le causaba embeleso. No era más que un hombre salvaje con un aspecto desarreglado que debería haberla repelido.

Sin embargo, al notar el roce de su boca contra la piel de la mano, había sentido un fuego por dentro. Desde que lo había visto no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Era un guerrero que había resistido contra su enemigo y que había sobrevivido a una situación insalvable. Cuando la miró, fue como si él viera algo más de lo que veían los otros. Una mujer que tenía carácter fuerte, no una mujer que obedeciera a ciegas.

Si ella estuviera en su lugar, se habría desmoronado. El desafiar a los demás no estaba en su naturaleza. Obedecía a su padre, porque al ser la hija más pequeña, se enorgullecía de su obediencia.

¿O era cobardía? Había permitido que su padre eligiera al que iba a ser su marido sin conocer al hombre en cuestión. Había viajado a Escocia con el duque, a las tierras del norte, donde casi nadie hablaba su idioma. Aunque se decía que su padre solo quería lo mejor para ella, cuestionaba su sentido común al haberla comprometido con lord Black.

Aquel matrimonio iba a celebrarse para fortalecer la alianza con Inglaterra después de la reciente guerra entre las dos naciones.

Sin embargo, Bella no podía imaginarse casada con lord Black después de lo que les había hecho a aquellos prisioneros. Él disfrutaba viendo sufrir a los hombres, y ella odiaba a aquel hombre.

Pensó en Edward. Recordó que lo había visto mirar hacia las puertas de la fortaleza como si quisiera escapar a toda costa. En muchos sentidos, él y ella eran iguales. Los dos estaban prisioneros, aunque las cadenas invisibles que llevaba ella las había forjado su propio padre.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de librarse de aquel matrimonio.

_**Dos días después**_

Edward soñaba con Bella mientras dormía sobre el suelo helado. Los cuerpos de los otros prisioneros se apilaban a su alrededor; aquella era la única forma de soportar el frío. Los habían llevado a la fortaleza de lord Uley a morir, y él ya había visto sucumbir a algunos de los hombres más débiles.

Recordó el bellísimo rostro de Bella, la sutil inocencia con que lo había tocado. No sabía por qué le había lavado las heridas, ni por qué no había huido de él.

Edward sabía que él no era más que un horror de hombre apaleado. Pero no era débil. Durante los años se había mantenido fuerte, levantando piedras para construir murallas. Había aprendido a robar raciones extra de comida cuando los guardias no miraban, para no morir de hambre. Cuando su hermano estaba preso con él, le había advertido que preservara la fuerza. Emmett le había prometido que llegaría un día en que podrían escapar juntos.

Pero Emmett le había dejado atrás para perseguir su propia libertad, incluso cuando los guardias tenían un cuchillo puesto en su cuello. Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener su resentimiento. Los soldados no lo habían matado aquel día, aunque él esperaba morir. Emmett debía de saber que aquella demostración de fuerza solo era un farol. Y, aunque una parte de sí mismo sabía que su hermano no lo había abandonado, lamentaba no haberse podido marchar con él. Había perdido siete años de su vida. Y la voz.

Unos días antes, cuando los guardias lo habían obligado a subir a un carro con otros cuatro hombres, Edward había intentado hablar. Hubieran tenido alguna posibilidad de escapar si los cinco se hubieran enfrentado a los soldados. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo había intentando, no había conseguido pronunciar una sola palabra.

Los demás lo habían tratado como si no tuviera inteligencia. Varios de los hombres hablaban de él, como si él no pudiera entender lo que decían.

Sin embargo, cuando uno intentó empujarlo hacia atrás al llegar a su destino, Edward lo agarró del brazo y lo miró con dureza. La mirada de asombro del otro se convirtió en una disculpa, y Edward le soltó el brazo con una advertencia silenciosa. Él prisionero se frotó el brazo y miró a los demás, que observaron a Edward con otros ojos.

«Puede que no hable, pero lo entiendo todo».

Y a partir de aquel momento, mantuvieron las distancias con él. A medida que pasaban los días en la fortaleza de lord Uley, sus esperanzas de que lo rescataran comenzaron a desvanecerse. Edward no conocía a ninguno de los otros prisioneros y, sin ver nunca una cara familiar, comenzó a sentir la locura que se había apoderado de muchos otros. En su mente se entremezclaban las visiones, y él intentaba concentrar todos sus recuerdos en lady Bella. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía imaginarse el olor de su piel y la suavidad de sus manos.

Ella había sido una realidad. Él tenía, entre las manos, un lazo que le había robado del pelo café. Era de un azul más claro, y le servía para confirmar que no lo había imaginado todo. Ella le había lavado las heridas, lo había tratado como a un hombre, en vez de tratarlo como a un esclavo.

Él moriría por proteger a una mujer como aquella. Era inocente y pura, y se merecía estar con un hombre que la quisiera, que pusiera un reino a sus pies. Cosa que él no podría hacer nunca.

Miró las paredes de madera de la fortaleza. Lord Uley había empezado a convertirlas en una muralla de piedra con la mano de obra de los prisioneros escoceses.

Edward acarició con un dedo el lazo de Bella, imaginándose la curva de su mejilla.

Nunca iba a retroceder en su empeño de escapar, aunque solo fuera por verla otra vez, una última vez.

_**Una semana después**_

La fortaleza ardía. El humo ascendía en columnas por el cielo nocturno, y fuera se oían los gritos de los hombres en medio de una batalla. Con las manos temblorosas,

Bella tomó su capa y comenzó a murmurar plegarias.

Aunque habría sido más seguro permanecer en la torre, cabía la posibilidad de que el fuego hubiera llegado hasta allí. Morir a espada era más rápido, al menos, que morir abrasada.

Su doncella lloraba mientras metía sus posesiones en un baúl. Bella se asomó a la ventana para mirar el caos que había abajo. Las espadas chocaban contra los escudos, y los gritos de los prisioneros rompían el silencio. El conde bramaba dando órdenes con la espada en alto, entre el humo.

Aquella era su mejor oportunidad de escapar, mientras los hombres estaban en mitad de la lucha. Tomó el baúl de manos de Emily y le dijo:

—Tenemos que marcharnos ahora mismo.

La doncella la miró con incertidumbre. Tenía demasiado miedo como para moverse. Ella la empujó suavemente.

—¡Vamos!

Emily comenzó a bajar las escaleras de caracol, y Bella la siguió. El humo había creado una espesa niebla en el espacio de la entrada principal, y con aquella oscuridad, ella no veía la salida.

Notó que el humo le estaba destrozando la garganta. Se agachó para intentar ver adónde había ido Emily. Avanzó a gatas por el suelo de tierra hasta que, por fin, divisó el brillo de una de las antorchas que iluminaban el exterior de la torre.

Allí. Con una inyección de energía, Bella siguió arrastrándose hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, el aire frío le quemó los pulmones, y ella tosió para intentar expulsar todo el humo. Los prisioneros se estaban escapando. Los veía salir corriendo de su rudimentario cobertizo, luchando con fuerza pese a que iban encadenados. Otro clan escocés había atacado, y la mitad de los hombres habían creado una distracción, mientras la otra mitad liberaba a los esclavos. Todos tenían la venganza grabada en el semblante y golpeaban con dureza a los soldados de Black.

Bella se alegró de verlos escapar. Su única decepción fue saber que si hubiera estado allí, Edward Cullen habría salido con ellos. Y a causa de su interferencia, él todavía estaba prisionero.

No era justo.

Bella se acurrucó contra la muralla de piedra exterior, con un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta. No sabía qué hacer ni adónde ir, y dejó caer al suelo el baúl.

Cerró los ojos. Hubiera deseado silenciar los sonidos de la muerte y la lucha. El miedo la dejó petrificada.

—¿Sois una rehén? —le gritó un hombre en inglés.

Bella volvió la cabeza y vio a un hombre alto y moreno ante ella. Se mantuvo inmóvil, porque sabía que él podía matarla de un solo golpe si decidía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, en sus ojos no había ninguna amenaza, y ella se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre se parecía mucho a Edward. No se movió cuando él le apartó un poco la capucha del manto y dejó a la vista su pelo cubierto por una toca.

—Si queréis salir de este lugar, mi hermano puede ofreceros refugio —le dijo—.

Mi esposa cuidará de vos y os prometo que no sufriréis ningún daño.

Bella cerró los ojos y se preguntó qué debía hacer. Su primer impulso fue renunciar. No tenía sentido marcharse de Black, salir de una fortaleza en llamas con los hombres que la habían atacado.

Sin embargo, la única alternativa era quedarse allí con un hombre a quien despreciaba. Se puso en pie, intentando tomar alguna determinación, cuando vio a su doncella a lo lejos. Emily había sucumbido al pánico y había echado a correr hacia el conde, como si él pudiera protegerla de la brutal batalla que se estaba librando a su alrededor.

Lord Black estaba absorto en su propia lucha como para prestarle atención a Emily.

Ella se acercó demasiado, Black le cortó el cuello con una daga. Emily cayó al suelo sin vida.

Bella se tambaleó por lo que acababa de presenciar. «Dios Santo, ten piedad». De no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, nunca lo hubiera creído. El conde sabía que Emily era su doncella, pero de todas formas la había matado, y solo porque estorbaba.

Bella tuvo que esforzarse por respirar. Estaba frente a la verdad: tenía que marcharse de Black, o quedaría a merced de un monstruo.

—Por favor —le rogó al extraño en gaélico—, ayudadme a volver con mi padre.

Se agachó y recogió el baúl, intentando no pensar en Emily. La doncella era la única compañera que había viajado con ella desde Francia, y al darse cuenta de lo sola que se había quedado, se le rompió el corazón.

El guerrero escocés la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el exterior de la fortaleza para alejarla de la lucha. Bella lo siguió con la esperanza de no cometer un gran error. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Aquella era su única opción, por muy aterradora que fuera. El hombre la llevó hasta un grupo de caballos, donde ella aseguró su baúl. Estaba aturdida, entumecida; tenía la mente en blanco. Si intentara pensar en algo que no fuera aquella tarea sencilla, se echaría a llorar.

Tras ella, la fortaleza ardía en llamas, y el olor de la destrucción impregnaba el aire. Posó las manos en una yegua castaña e intentó no pensar en lo que iba a ocurrirle a partir de aquel momento.

Entonces llegó otro escocés. Tenía el pelo largo, hasta los hombros, y llevaba una larga espada sujeta en bandolera a la espalda. Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y de incredulidad.

—Emmett, ¿qué demonios has hecho? No va a venir con nosotros.

Hablaba en gaélico, seguramente para impedir que ella lo entendiera. Bella bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos, fingiendo que no estaba escuchando. Le temblaban los dedos mientras esperaba a que los hombres tomaran su decisión.

—No podemos dejarla aquí —dijo Emmett.

—Es una de ellos —replicó el otro hombre—. Y si la traes, los hombres de Black la seguirán hasta Glen Arrin.

Ella se dio cuenta de que su rescatador comenzaba a tener dudas. Si no decía algo, iba a dejarla allí.

—No —dijo Bella en gaélico, para que ellos supieran que lo había entendido todo. Tenía que marcharse de allí a toda costa, e intentó convencerlos—. Si enviáis un mensaje a mi padre, él vendrá a buscarme y os dará una recompensa.

—¿Y quién es vuestro padre?

—Charlie de Swan, el duque Forks.

Aunque nunca había utilizado el título de duque para evocar el poder que tenía su padre, vio que aquello intrigaba al primer hombre. Su expresión cambió; parecía que estaba preguntándose cómo podía usarla.

A Bella no le importó. Siempre y cuando la ayudara a escapar de Black y avisara a su padre, ella se aseguraría de que recibiera una recompensa.

—Yo soy Bella de Swan —prosiguió—. Estaba comprometida con lord Black —añadió con desprecio.

—Tendréis nuestra protección hasta que llegue vuestro padre —dijo el primero de los hombres—. Pero rezad para que Black no os encuentre primero.

Ella era consciente de que, si el conde se enteraba de que había conspirado con el enemigo para escapar, podría tener el mismo fin que Emily. Bella rezó en silencio por el alma de la mujer.

Emmett la subió a la montura, y ella colocó la falda alrededor del hato. Aunque se agarró con fuerza a la silla, le temblaban las manos, porque no sabía si estaba cometiendo un gran error al marcharse con aquellos extraños. No los conocía en absoluto, ni tenía ningún motivo para confiar en ellos.

Sin embargo, hasta el momento se habían comportado honorablemente. Su líder no estaba conforme con el hecho de llevársela, pero había accedido a protegerla aunque con eso hiciera correr un riesgo a su propia gente. Era la única esperanza que Bella podía tener.

La lucha entre los prisioneros liberados y los hombres de Black continuaba en la distancia mientras los hombres la alejaban de allí. Las llamas devoraron la fortaleza, y el aire estaba lleno de humo.

—Me alegro de verla destruida —murmuró. El conde se merecía perder su castillo, después de todo lo que había hecho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabais ahí? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Solo siete días. Pero los prisioneros… —respondió ella, y se estremeció al recordar a todos los que habían sufrido. La mayoría habían sido liberados aquella noche, salvo los que habían muerto luchando.

—¿Visteis alguna vez a un hombre llamado Edward Cullen? —le preguntó Emmett—. Es más joven que yo. Es uno de nuestros hermanos.

Ella lo miró, y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón al pensar en que se parecían. Al saberlo, se sintió mejor por el hecho de irse con ellos, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Lo mandaron a otro sitio hace unos días —admitió—. Sí, lo vi.

—¿Adónde lo han mandado?

—Al sur. Es todo lo que sé.

—Pero, ¿estaba vivo e ileso?

—Estaba vivo, sí —dijo ella. Por lo menos, eso era lo que quería creer. Ojalá fuera cierto—. ¿Vais a intentar encontrarlo?

—Es nuestro hermano. Nos lo llevaremos a casa —sentenció Emmett.

La intensidad de su promesa le dio esperanzas a Bella. No entendía por qué tenía tantas ganas de que Edward estuviera a salvo. Solo lo había visto una vez, y no había nada entre ellos, ni siquiera amistad. Sin embargo, cuando él había posado la mano en su mejilla, era como si se hubiera creado un vínculo invisible entre los dos. Él se había atrevido a tocarla, y aunque no sabía por qué, ella se había sentido como si aquello fuera lo que había estado buscando durante toda su vida.

Era como si él la hubiera estado esperando.

En lo más profundo de su ser deseaba verlo de nuevo. Ojalá pudiera convencerse a sí misma de que no se había imaginado el interés que había visto en sus ojos.

* * *

_**Hola que les pareció el primer capitulo esta interesante o no les gusto déjenme saber que opinan. **_

_**Nos leemos la proxima**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO DOS**

Edward se negaba a continuar prisionero. Después de siete años de tristeza, esperando a que su hermano tomara la decisión de cómo y cuándo escapar, no estaba dispuesto a esperar un día más. Aunque muriera en el intento, no sería esclavo de nadie.

Todos los días desafiaba a los soldados e intentaba escapar de la fortaleza de lord Uley. El barón no era mejor que Black. Mataba a un prisionero por día para darles ejemplo a los demás. Edward no tenía ninguna duda de que podía ser la siguiente víctima, y de que pondrían su cabeza en una pica.

Extrañamente, parecía que su rebelión entretenía a los soldados. Cada vez que trataba de huir, hacían apuestas sobre lo lejos que conseguiría llegar. Y cuando lo atrapaban de nuevo, lo castigaban por turnos. A veces le quitaban la comida, y otras veces le daban de latigazos.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado desde que robó un arco hacía varias noches. Después de eso le habían flagelado, hasta que uno de los soldados había decidido probar la destreza de Edward. Un guardia se colocó tras él, sujetando una daga contra su cuello, mientras otro colocaba un escudo de madera para que sirviera de diana.

—¿Sabes tirar, Cullen? —Le preguntó el guardia, pinchándolo con la daga—. Enséñanos lo que sabes hacer. Si aciertas en el escudo, no sentirás el látigo en la espalda esta noche. Si fallas, te daremos otra docena de latigazos.

Ya tenía los miembros como de plomo, y la sangre brotaba libremente de su espalda. Edward tenía la vista borrosa del mareo, y sabía que no iban a dejarlo en paz hasta que lo vieran disparar. Hacía años que no tiraba con arco, pero había salido muchas veces a cazar con su padre y sus hermanos. Siempre había tenido buena puntería, y había practicado hasta que pudo darle a cualquier cosa.

Se sintió cómodo con el arco entre las manos, como si se reencontrara con un viejo amigo. Aunque los soldados esperaban que fallara, él sabía que su destreza seguía allí, oxidada por el paso de los años. Cerró los ojos y sintió el peso del arma.

Sin la flecha, tiró de la cuerda y probó la tensión. No estaba tan dura como las de los arcos que él usaba de niño. Calculó la distancia de la diana y supo cuánta fuerza tendría que usar para incrementar la velocidad de la flecha.

—Un tiro —le dijo el soldado, entregándole una flecha—. Si intentas dispararnos a alguno, morirás.

Los hombres se reunieron tras él a observar, manteniéndose alejados de la diana.

La hoja fría de la daga descansaba sobre su nuca, pero Edward la ignoró. Se concentró en el arco e intentó no pensar en el dolor insoportable que tenía en los

músculos. Tiró de la cuerda y afinó el tiro. Recordó la voz de su padre.

«No mires el blanco solo con los ojos», le había dicho Quil Cullen para instruirlo.

«Míralo también con el brazo y con la postura. Dispara solo cuando sepas que vas a acertar».

Le temblaba el brazo y estaba sudando. Para concentrarse tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ignorar las risotadas de los guardias. Se imaginó la flecha clavada en el escudo. Entonces, por fin, soltó la cuerda.

La flecha se clavó en el centro del escudo, tal y como había imaginado. Los rugidos de los soldados fueron ensordecedores. Le quitaron el arco y se lo llevaron. Aquella noche no le dieron de latigazos, pero después de aquello hicieron que tirara todos los días, apostándose un buen dinero. El hecho de que le permitieran recuperar aquella destreza era un regalo inesperado.

No acertó todas las veces en el blanco, y fue castigado cuando falló. Sin embargo, ya casi no sentía los golpes. Su silencio intimidaba a los demás prisioneros, porque hacía que creyeran que tenía una tolerancia sobrenatural al dolor. Habían empezado a temerlo, y eso aumentaba su aislamiento. No le importaba. Pronto encontraría el modo de escapar de la fortaleza y los dejaría a todos atrás.

Una noche tuvo la impresión de que encontraba un punto débil en la muralla, pero se distrajo al ver a lady Uley en la entrada de la torre. En sus ojos vio tristeza, la misma que sentía él. Su matrimonio con lord Uley le hizo pensar en Bella, que estaba prometida con un hombre que iba a destruirle la vida.

Edward posó la mano en la barrera de madera. En vez de ver el pelo negro y la figura esbelta de lady Uley, vio el cabello más marrón y los ojos cafés de lady Bella. Tenía el rostro de la joven grabado en la memoria, aunque no entendía por qué. Tal vez, porque nunca habría imaginado que una mujer tan bella se molestara con un hombre como él.

¿Habría sufrido Bella algún castigo por haber tenido piedad de él? El conde estaba encaprichado con ella y quería convertirla en su esposa. La idea de que un hombre como él la tocara y se apoderara de su cuerpo esbelto le provocó a Edward un sentimiento de violencia. Ojalá estuviera en Black, aunque solo fuera para proporcionarle a Bella la sombra de su protección.

—¡A vuestra espalda! —gritó lady Uley.

Edward se dio la vuelta al oír aquel aviso, y vio a tres guardias armados. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía los tobillos encadenados y no podía adquirir velocidad.

Los hombres lo alcanzaron, y uno de ellos le hizo caer metiéndole una vara entre los pies.

Edward cayó de bruces y oyó sus risotadas. Notó el sabor de la tierra y de la sangre en la boca y, cuando alzó la cabeza, vio la solidaridad silenciosa de lady Uley.

Los soldados lo arrastraron de nuevo hacia el centro de la fortaleza. Él vio adónde lo estaban llevando y dejó de forcejear.

—Pide clemencia, Cullen, y no te meteremos ahí —le provocó uno de ellos. Sabían que no podía hablar, y mucho menos pedir nada. Edward sostuvo la mirada del hombre.

Abrieron una trampilla en el suelo, la puerta del foso, y lo arrojaron dentro. Toda la luz se extinguió cuando cerraron la trampilla y pusieron una losa encima. Aunque él intentó empujarla hacia arriba, la piedra no cedió.

Se vio envuelto en una oscuridad sofocante, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo iban a tenerlo allí. El espacio era pequeño, del tamaño de una tumba, y él tuvo que obligarse a respirar con calma. Querían que tuviera miedo y que perdiera por completo la cordura.

Sin embargo, él cerró los ojos y se sentó, y se sacó de la túnica el lazo arrugado. Se lo llevó a la nariz y absorbió todos los pensamientos de Bella.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas, y él recordó el roce suave de sus manos y la música de su voz. Si existía algo como un ángel de carne y hueso, era ella.

Y horas más tarde, cuando lo sacaron allí, mantuvo agarrado el lazo en el puño mientras le daban de latigazos.

—Deberíais liberar al esclavo Cullen —dijo lady Leah de Uley—. Está medio muerto y ya no os sirve de nada.

La noche anterior ella había llegado demasiado tarde como para impedir que le dieran una paliza brutal. El prisionero, Edward Cullen, no había gritado ni una sola vez.

Ella lo había encontrado entre los otros esclavos, acurrucado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, temblando violentamente. Uno de los otros escoceses le había puesto una túnica encima, y la tela estaba manchada de sangre oscura.

Uley la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Has visto acercarse a su familia. Leah se encogió de hombros, como si eso no importara.

—Sí. El centinela dijo que han traído dinero para dar un rescate por él —le dijo, y rogó que su marido aceptara el soborno, porque lord Uley valoraba la plata mucho más que la vida de un hombre.

—Dejarlo en libertad debilitaría mi autoridad. Es mejor dejar que muera por su insolencia.

—Puede que muera de todos modos, y tú tendrías las monedas.

Aunque era algo que odiaba, Leah se agachó y se arrodilló junto a su silla. Sam la prefería servil, y ella se dio cuenta de cuándo era el momento exacto en que los ojos del barón comenzaban a brillar de interés.

Él le posó la palma de la mano en la cabeza.

—¿Te parece guapo?

—Mi lealtad os pertenece, milord —respondió ella—. Si deseáis quedaros con el esclavo, entonces es vuestro derecho.

—Sí, lo es —dijo él, y hundió la mano en su pelo, recordándole en silencio que era una posesión suya—. Pensaré en tu petición —añadió, y deslizó los dedos bajo el escote de su vestido. Cuando le tocó la piel desnuda, ella se ruborizó de vergüenza—

Iré a tu lecho hoy, esposa. Porque ese también es mi derecho.

Leah no dijo nada, y mantuvo la cabeza agachada en señal de obediencia. Su escudo helado fue lo que impidió que su valor se viniera abajo. Al igual que los escoceses, que eran prisioneros y esclavos, ella estaba atrapada en aquel matrimonio.

No podía liberarse a sí misma… pero sí podía ayudarlos a ellos. Era su rebelión silenciosa. Aunque la mayor parte de los prisioneros eran hombres, también había unas pocas mujeres. Y recientemente, también una niña de diez años.

Solo un monstruo encarcelaría a una niña. Por encima de todos los demás, Leah lucharía por salvarle la vida a aquella pequeña.

Ojalá Uley estuviera muerto y ella pudiera liberarlos a todos.

Bella se sentía inquieta. Aunque Emmett y Jasper Cullen habían ido a rescatar a Edward hacía una semana, ella no podía dejar de pasearse de un lugar a otro.

La mujer de Emmett, Rosalie, se había puesto a trabajar para mantenerse ocupada mientras ellos no estaban, pero las tareas domésticas no habían servido para mitigar su preocupación.

—Volverán pronto —le dijo Alice, la esposa del jefe, a Bella—. Y tu padre también vendrá pronto a buscarte.

—Tal vez —dijo Bella.

No estaba completamente segura de que su bienestar fuera más importante que las alianzas políticas. Aunque el duque había sido bueno con ella y con sus hermanas, su principal interés era usar sus matrimonios para garantizar su propio estatus. Sin duda, se había puesto furioso al enterarse de que ella había huido del conde.

Desde que vivía con los Cullen, la inmensa libertad había sido abrumadora. Nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer, ni lo que tenía que ponerse, ni adónde tenía que ir. Aunque Bella intentaba ayudar, no estaba acostumbrada a vivir así. Se sentía torpe.

En el exterior hubo un alboroto que llamó la atención de las damas. Alice salió corriendo a ver de qué se trataba. Bella la siguió y vio que los hombres volvían a caballo. Edward estaba con ellos, pero tenía la mirada perdida, casi parecía que estaba ciego. Tenía una postura desmadejada y ella vio a un hombre que había sufrido en pocas semanas el tormento de varios años.

Sintió una punzada de dolor. «Es culpa mía». Si Edward la veía, tal vez se enfadara con ella por lo que había ocurrido. También era posible que no la recordara, pensó con nerviosismo.

Entró en la fortaleza y dio la orden de que prepararan un baño caliente para Edward. Al darse cuenta de que se estaba escondiendo de ellos, se sintió avergonzada.

Desde la esquina más alejada, vio reunirse a los hombres. Rosalie siguió a su marido y a los demás. Estaba muy pálida.

Cuando Emmett intentó tocar la túnica harapienta, Edward explotó de furia. Era como un animal embrutecido que intentaba golpear a su hermano con los puños.

No parecía que reconociera a su propia familia, ni que se diera cuenta de que estaban intentando ayudarlo. Era horrible verlo así.

Jasper y Emmett intentaron calmarlo, pero Edward siguió luchando.

—Ayudadnos a subirlo por las escaleras —le dijo Jasper a Amun, uno de sus familiares. El hombre tenía el pelo gris y una larga barba, pero sus brazos eran fuertes y musculosos.

—Necesita comida —dijo Amun, y Rosalie fue rápidamente a buscarla. Cuando los hombres arrastraron a Edward escaleras arriba, Bella los siguió. Llevaron a Edward al aposento de Jasper, y ella permaneció en las escaleras, observándolo todo de lejos. Cuando intentaron quitarle la túnica manchada de sangre, Edward se resistió más. Emmett soltó una maldición al recibir un puñetazo en un ojo.

Hombres y mujeres entraban y salían de la estancia, pero Bella permaneció en las sombras, sintiéndose como una cobarde. Varios de los Cullen habían llevado agua caliente, pero ella no sabía si Edward iba a permitir que lo bañaran.

Después de un tiempo, Rosalie la encontró, y se dirigió a ella con una gran preocupación.

—Has dicho que ayudaste a Edward una noche en que lo habían azotado.

¿Querrías ayudarlo ahora también?

—No sé si podría hacer algo —admitió Bella—. Tal vez no me recuerde.

—¿Te importaría intentarlo? Tú eres nuestra última esperanza. La túnica se le ha pegado a las heridas que tiene en la espalda, y no nos deja quitárselas. Si permanece así, enfermará.

Bella cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Edward moriría sufriendo mucho si no permitía que lo ayudaran. Respiró profundamente y asintió.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Entró detrás de Rosalie al aposento, y vio a Emmett sentado frente a su hermano.

Edward estaba mirando a la pared, como si no fuera consciente de la presencia de su hermano. Tenía los nudillos ensangrentados, como el rostro hinchado de Emmett. Rosalie le habló en voz baja a su esposo, mientras Bella intentaba reunir valor, preguntándose si él iba a recordarla.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se adelantó, Edward se giró hacia ella. Su expresión se volvió de incredulidad, como si no pudiera entender cómo era posible que ella estuviera allí. Le clavó los ojos verdes y, aunque ella percibió el dolor que había en ellos, también vio algo más. Casi un… anhelo. Edward se estaba bebiendo su imagen, como si su presencia le diera consuelo. Y ver sus heridas hacía que el corazón de Bella sangrara, porque sabía lo que había tenido que soportar.

Continuó caminando hacia él, despacio, hasta que ocupó el lugar de Emmett. Rosalie tomó de la mano a su marido.

—Estaremos en el pasillo, por si nos necesitas.

Se retiraron, y dejaron la puerta entreabierta.

Cuando se marcharon, Bella se obligó a mirar a Edward. Él no le había quitado los ojos de encima, y ella se puso nerviosa bajo su mirada.

—No quería que ocurriera nada de esto —murmuró en francés, sabiendo que él no podía comprender sus palabras—. Quería salvarte, no hacerte sufrir.

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya, y ella notó la aspereza de su piel. Entendió que la estaba perdonando en silencio. A cada segundo que pasaba, ella se hizo más y más sensible a su roce. No solo al de su mano, sino también al calor de su rodilla, que tocaba la de ella, sentados como estaban uno frente al otro. El calor de sus ojos la quemaba, y decía más de lo que pudieran decir las palabras.

Ella se ruborizó ante su atención, pero le tomó la mano y se la estrechó. Le acarició con el pulgar, como si quisiera calmarlo. Aunque estaba sentada a una ligera distancia, fue casi como un abrazo. Si se inclinaba hacia delante, podría apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Edward se llevó su mano a la garganta y la colocó sobre su pulso. Ella sintió los latidos rápidos bajo su piel; era como si él quisiera decirle cuánto le afectaba su presencia. A ella se le separaron los labios mientras se preguntaba cómo sería besarlo.

¿Sería él fiero y exigente? ¿O calmado y excitante?

Su cercanía la aturdía, así que Bella se puso en pie y tomó una tela de lino que había dejado Rosalie. La empapó con el agua caliente de la tina y comenzó a limpiarle la cara y la barba. Aunque él solo tenía algunas heridas pequeñas en las mejillas y la barbilla, Bella quería que confiara en ella y que entendiera que no iba a hacerle daño.

Edward soportó la limpieza con una respiración tranquila. Entonces le tomó la mano y le puso algo en la palma. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que era uno de sus lazos, que estaba arrugado y descolorido, y tenía una mancha de sangre.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —le preguntó ella.

Edward le apartó el velo y le acarició el cabello. Bella sintió el contacto de su mano cálida. Él le rozó la sien con el pulgar, como si quisiera disculparse por lo que había hecho.

Debía de habérselo quitado la noche en que lo había visto, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Y lo había guardado durante todo aquel tiempo. Bella se lo imaginó agarrando con fuerza el lazo mientras los soldados lo azotaban. Se le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla al pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido a aquel hombre. Bella le devolvió el lazo y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Fue culpa mía que te mandaran lejos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento muchísimo —susurró ella—. Tu hermano vino a buscarte pocos días después de que yo te viera por última vez. Él me trajo aquí después de que Black se quemara.

La expresión de Edward se volvió pétrea, pero asintió para darle a entender que la había entendido. —Él te habría liberado —le dijo ella suavemente—. Nunca dejaron de buscarte.

No parecía que Edward creyera sus palabras, por la mirada oscura de sus ojos. Ella le miró la espalda, y notó que se le revolvía al estómago al ver la túnica ensangrentada. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, y era algo horroroso.

—Quiero ayudarte —le dijo en voz baja—. Hay que quitarte la túnica para que pueda curarte las heridas.

La tensión se le reflejó en la cara, pero pareció que lo entendía. Se giró y se agarró al borde de una mesilla, como preparándose para lo peor.

Bella le soltó las lazadas y tomó el bajo de la túnica con las manos. Comenzó a levantarla lentamente. La parte baja de la espalda no estaba tan mal, pero cuando llegó a la mitad, la tela estaba completamente adherida a las heridas. A Edward se le pusieron blancos los nudillos de agarrar la mesilla con fuerza, y ella tuvo que obligarse a continuar.

Cerró los ojos al sentir las rasgaduras de la piel, que se separaba de su cuerpo junto a la tela. Por fin consiguió sacarle la túnica por la cabeza, pero tuvo la sensación de que iba a desmayarse.

Respiró profundamente y se mordió el labio. Cuando recuperó el control, abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio sus heridas, que sangraban en abundancia.

«Mon Dieu*», pensó. Edward estaba sufriendo mucho. Bella empapó un trozo de lino limpio en el agua y le aclaró la cara de nuevo. Después lo enjuagó y lo extendió sobre su espalda.

Él alzó la cabeza para mirarla, y aunque tenía una expresión de dolor, también había alivio en sus ojos.

—Ahora estás a salvo —le susurró Bella—. Todo irá bien.

Sin embargo, él la estaba mirando de una manera que hacía que se sintiera vulnerable. Bella no entendía las necesidades que se escondían en sus ojos, ni lo que estaba pensando.

—Te dejaré para que te bañes —le susurró—. Si quieres, puedo decirle a Emmett que venga a ayudarte.

Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Aunque no dijo ni una palabra, apoyó los antebrazos en las piernas y bajó la cabeza. Estaba exhausto, y a Bella no le gustaba el aspecto de las heridas que tenía en la espalda. Estaba muy delgado, y se le veían las costillas a la luz de la antorcha. Sin embargo, sus brazos eran fuertes, y tenía músculos bien definidos.

—¿O preferirías que me quedara yo para ayudarte? —le preguntó. Edward se puso en pie y la miró con curiosidad. Bella se mantuvo inmóvil, intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía. Su mente le estaba ordenando que se marchara, porque quedarse no solo significaba curarle las heridas, sino también ver a un hombre desnudo por primera vez en su vida. Ella era una doncella inocente.

—Está bien —susurró—. Si me necesitas, me quedaré.

Cuando él se giró para desatarse el cinturón de los pantalones, ella apartó la mirada rápidamente.

El agua se había enfriado un poco, pero de todos modos, sentir su contacto fue como sentir cuchilladas en la espalda. Edward se sentó en la tina de madera con las rodillas encogidas, y se estremeció debido al dolor.

Podría haberle pedido a Bella que se fuera. No estaba bien dejar que lo viera así. Sin embargo, aquellas últimas semanas lo habían cambiado. Habían conseguido que se preocupara menos por lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de él, y más por su instinto.

El deseo que sentía por ella lo consumía. Cuando ella mojó la tela en el agua y comenzó a lavarle la suciedad de las heridas de la espalda, él agradeció el dolor. Le ayudaba a controlar sus impulsos, porque la simple presencia de Bella lo había excitado.

Cuando ella movió las manos para lavarle los hombros, él se estremeció. Su mente traicionera imaginó aquellas manos deslizándose por su pecho y hacia abajo, hacia aquella parte de su cuerpo que estaba endureciéndose.

Edward intentó controlar la respiración y no distraerse. Nunca había estado con una mujer, y por eso, el roce de su piel estaba disparando su imaginación.

Cuando Bella comenzó a lavarle el pelo, a Edward se le escapó un jadeo.

Aunque no emitió ningún sonido, apretó la madera de la tina con los dedos para no ceder al impulso de tocarla.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. No sabía que iba a hacerte daño.

No se trataba de eso. Por Dios, él quería agarrarla y besarla. Se imaginó quitándole el vestido, desnudando su cuerpo suave y tendiéndola en la cama, y besando cada parte de ella hasta que Bella conociera el mismo tormento por el que estaba pasando él.

Asintió para que ella continuara lavándole la cabeza. Notó el suave masaje de sus dedos entre el cabello. Era una sensación tan buena que cerró los ojos y se abandonó a ella. Y, cuando Bella bajó las manos hacia su nuca, él empezó a perder el control.

Para distraerse, Edward contuvo la respiración y metió la cabeza bajo el agua.

«Ella no te desea», se dijo. Era la hija de un duque, una mujer que tenía el mismo rango que una princesa. No debería tener que rebajarse a bañarlo.

Cuando sacó la cabeza para tomar aire, abrió los ojos y la vio mirándolo. Se tocó la barba y señaló el cuchillo que ella llevaba en la cintura.

Bella frunció el ceño un instante.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a afeitarte?

Edward asintió. La pesadez de aquella barba le molestaba, porque tenía la sensación de que contenía toda la suciedad de la prisión.

—¿No preferirías hacerlo tú mismo? —le preguntó ella.

Si lo intentara, se cortaría el cuello sin querer. Llevaba encarcelado desde que era un niño, y cuando había empezado a salirle barba, se la había dejado crecer sin preocuparse. Nunca se había afeitado, y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Además, quería sentir el roce de sus dedos, fuera cual fuera el motivo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—, pero necesito una cuchilla más afilada. Espera.

Mientras Bella estaba ausente, Edward se lavó la cara para intentar quitarse toda la suciedad, aunque tenía la sensación de que por mucho que se frotara, nunca iba a conseguir librarse de los años que había pasado encadenado.

Cuando Bella volvió, se arrodilló ante la tina y lo tomó por la barbilla.

Primero le cortó la barba con unas tijeras, y después tomó el jabón y le lavó las mejillas curtidas. Él solo quería cerrar los ojos y deleitarse con aquel contacto.

Mientras ella lo afeitaba, su deseo se intensificó. Tenía su rostro muy cerca, y sus ojos cafés estaban completamente concentrados en la tarea.

Él estaba hambriento por sentir sus labios, pero no se movió. Se bebió su imagen, memorizó todos sus rasgos. Cuando ella terminó de afeitarlo, le pasó las yermas de los dedos por las mejillas.

—Creo que no me he dejado nada —dijo Bella.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera apartarse, él le tomó la cara entre las manos.

Suavemente, le pasó los pulgares por las sienes y por las mejillas. A Bella se le separaron los labios de la sorpresa, y él se acercó para observarla, preguntándose si ella permitiría que le robara aquel beso que estaba deseando tanto.

Bella se ruborizó y se puso en pie.

—Puedes terminar de bañarte solo mientras yo te traigo la ropa.

Le entregó el jabón y se alejó de la tina. Edward se quedó allí, preguntándose si el interés que había percibido en su mirada había sido solo producto de su imaginación.

Edward se lavó las piernas y el resto del cuerpo. Vio una toalla en el suelo, y la recogió.

Salió de la tina y se secó, y después se envolvió las caderas con la toalla. Bella se giró sin mirarlo. Él esperó que se acercara; no quería asustarla. Estaba muy excitado bajo la toalla, y si ella se atrevía a mirar, se daría cuenta.

Bella caminó lentamente, y él se fijó en cómo se le adaptaba al cuerpo la seda azul del vestido, y en cómo le dibujaba las curvas del pecho y del cuerpo esbelto.

El pelo, que llevaba cubierto por un velo, le llegaba hasta más allá de la cintura, y tenía algunos mechones mojados del agua de la tina. Cuando le tendió la ropa, él no la tomó.

No podía decirle que le agradecía mucho su presencia. No podía contarle cuáles eran sus pensamientos. No podía hablar.

Pero podía tocar.

Suavemente, posó las manos en sus hombros y se los acarició hasta que llegó a su garganta. Deslizó los dedos por su mandíbula con premura, para ver si ella se apartaba. Vio muchas emociones diferentes en sus ojos cafés: arrepentimiento y comprensión, y dudas. Ella no lo conocía en absoluto, ni entendía lo que había significado para él su amabilidad.

Morir era fácil. Y volverse loco también. Sin embargo, aquella mujer tenía algo que lo atraía irremediablemente. En toda la oscuridad que había padecido, ella se había convertido en el único destello de luz que le había dado un motivo para vivir.

Bella suspiró suavemente al sentir sus manos en la nuca. Edward notó su tensión, pero le dio un suave masaje que relajó la tirantez, y ella cerró los ojos.

—No debería dejarte hacer esto, lo sé —susurró ella.

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla. Después se arrodilló ante ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido, sin entender su gesto. Edward le tomó una mano y se la puso sobre la cabeza, porque necesitaba que ella entendiera lo que él no podía decirle. Bella le acarició el pelo húmedo, y suspiró.

—Sé que no vas a hacerme daño.

Entonces, lentamente, él se incorporó y le tomó ambas manos. Intentó hablar.

Quería decirle que nunca había pensado que volvería a verla. La necesidad desesperada de pronunciar aquellas palabras lo atormentaba, pero no consiguió decir nada.

Bella se dio cuenta de su fracaso, pero en vez de mostrarse compasiva, se puso de puntillas y posó su mejilla en la de él.

Edward no hubiera esperado jamás algo parecido. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para darle consuelo.

El olor de su piel y las formas esbeltas de su cuerpo intensificaron el deseo de Edward. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, alzó una de sus manos y se la posó sobre el corazón acelerado. El contacto de la piel contra la piel lo esclavizó. Ella era una mujer a la que nunca podría tener, una mujer que estaba tan lejos de su alcance como lo estaba el sol en el cielo.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento podía tener lo que quería.

Acercó su rostro al de Bella y esperó por si acaso ella quería alejarse. Sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de confusión, y tenía las mejillas ruborizadas. Ella podía retirarse en cuanto quisiera, y él no la detendría. Lentamente, bajó los labios hacia ella.

* * *

**_Bueno llegando con un nuevo capitulo, quiero agradecer por el apoyo que he recibido en esta nueva historia espero y me dejen sus opiniones. No me mantén por dejarla ahí pero sera que se besan o no ?_**

**_Nos leemos el viernes_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO TRES**

A Bella se le cortó la respiración cuando Edward la besó.

Su boca era cálida, y la persuadió para que abandonara su timidez. Aunque no era el primer beso de Bella, aquel se le metió bajo la piel como un fuego lento e intenso, y convirtió sus inhibiciones en cenizas.

La conexión fue algo más profundo que lo que pudiera haber entre una mujer y el hombre a quien ella había rescatado. Él la trataba como si no existiera nadie más sobre la faz de la Tierra. Como si la necesitara más que el aire que respiraba.

Era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. En casa era la más pequeña de cuatro hijas, y siempre la pasaban por alto. Sus hermanas eran traviesas y no tenían pelos en la lengua, y estaban acostumbradas a que los pretendientes compitieran por su mano. Bella era callada y normalmente permanecía en un segundo plano.

Sin embargo, sospechaba que Edward Cullen siempre se fijaría en ella.

Estaba medio desnudo ante ella, abrazándola. Y ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estrecharlo más y más.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pero al sentir su excitación, no se asustó, como había creído que sucedería. Sus propios deseos despertaron en su vientre.

El beso se hizo más profundo, y Bella jadeó mientras Edward la llevaba hacia la pared, conquistaba su boca y derribaba sus defensas, hasta que ella se puso a temblar.

Por fin la soltó y apoyó ambas manos en la pared. Tenía los ojos oscuros ardientes de deseo, y parecía que quería besarla en otros lugares más secretos. Ella no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Intentó decir algo que la distrajera del caos que se había creado en sus sentimientos.

—De-deberías vestirte —susurró.

Él la observó atentamente. Entonces le acarició la mejilla con una pregunta escondida en la expresión de su rostro, casi como si quisiera saber si se había sobrepasado.

Ella no supo qué responder. Se ruborizó por lo que habían hecho, porque no entendía el motivo por el que había permitido que la besara. Solo sabía que ella había deseado que lo hiciera.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta la pila de ropa.

—Rosalie te ha traído esto —le dijo.

Después se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y se dio la vuelta. Estaba temblando por dentro. Él la había agitado profundamente, y había conseguido que anhelara sus caricias.

A su espalda, oyó el ligero crujido de la ropa. Sin poder evitarlo, se giró para mirarlo subrepticiamente.

Edward tenía los hombros y la espalda cubiertos de heridas y cicatrices de latigazos. Eran marcas que llevaría durante toda su vida. Tenía la cintura delgada, pero pese a todo, su cuerpo era el de un luchador. Tenía las piernas musculosas y fuertes.

Y, oh, la había sorprendido mirándolo.

Sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa lenta y llena de picardía, como si estuviera desafiándola a que lo mirara más. Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, preguntándose por qué había hecho algo así. Sin embargo, él no se había enfadado. De hecho, en sus ojos había un reflejo de diversión, como si quisiera que lo mirara.

Era muy guapo, pese a las condiciones de vida tan duras que había tenido que soportar. En sus ojos oscuros había secretos y una intensidad que afectaba a todos los sentidos de Bella. Tenía el pelo largo, también oscuro, y ella se imaginó cómo sería si lo llevara corto. Su rostro, una vez afeitado, reveló una mandíbula fuerte y una expresión de confianza y determinación.

Bella no sabía por qué se sentía atraída hacia un hombre que había sido prisionero durante tanto tiempo. Tal vez fuera compasión. O posiblemente fuera curiosidad. Edward no había disimulado el interés que sentía por ella, y ella no había podido elegir a alguien más diferente de sí misma.

Se había criado en un castillo, rodeada de sirvientes. Y aunque ella no ansiaba los bienes materiales, siempre había tenido todo lo que podía desear. Edward era el tercer hijo, y no tenía más que la ropa que llevaba puesta. No podía darle nada. Tal vez fuera eso lo que le atraía de él. La veía a ella, mientras que los demás hombres solo veían la riqueza y el poder de su padre.

Cuando Bella se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, Edward estaba sentado en la cama, completamente vestido. Tenía las muñecas apoyadas en las rodillas y la cabeza agachada. Estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir. Ella dio un paso hacia delante, y aquel suave sonido hizo que él levantara la cabeza. Dejó escapar un lento suspiro. Después, tocó el lugar que había a su lado para pedirle que se sentara junto a él.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, sin saber qué era lo que quería. El tiempo quedó suspendido mientras ella se debatía entre quedarse o no quedarse un poco más. Parecía que Edward estaba más calmado.

—No debes volver a besarme —le advirtió ella.

Él no volvió a sonreír, sino que asintió una sola vez. Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía el lazo azul descolorido en las manos.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó a él.

—Puedes dormir con tranquilidad, ¿sabes? Nadie te va a hacer daño. Aunque ella también estaba cansada, tenía intención de regresar a su propia habitación cuando él hubiera conseguido dormirse.

Edward la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para que se sentara a su lado. Después, apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

Aquel gesto debería haberle causado inquietud a Bella. Sin embargo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo largo y veía que cerraba los ojos, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él había sufrido durante mucho tiempo encadenado en la oscuridad. No era de extrañar que deseara el consuelo de otro ser humano.

Aunque ella también estaba exhausta, no se movió. Edward le agarró la otra mano mientras dormía. Ella dejó que descansara contra ella, aunque le dolía la espalda.

Al poco tiempo, también se quedó dormida, apoyada contra la almohada.

Los graznidos de un cuervo lo obsesionaban. Aquellos pájaros siempre estaban revoloteando el campamento a la espera de que muriera algún prisionero, porque se alimentaban de la carne de los muertos. Con solo ver a aquellas aves se ponía enfermo, y los había espantado muchas veces para que dejaran en paz los cuerpos.

Aunque casi todos los demás prisioneros eran compañeros sin nombre, no se merecían que los deshonraran aquellos depredadores negros.

Por eso, él había empezado a recoger sus plumas. No sabía por qué, pero cuando los guardias lo vigilaban mientras hacía más flechas, él había pegado las puntas negras en el extremo de la flecha. Era como si pudiera honrar la memoria de los muertos.

Algún día los vengaría. Había llegado a odiar tanto a lord Uley como a su antiguo dueño. Black se creía superior a los escoceses, y los castigaba por crímenes imaginarios, pero a Uley no le importaban nada las vidas de los hombres. Los hacía matar sin ningún motivo, solo como entretenimiento.

Sin embargo, Uley iba a morir algún día. Y, con ayuda de Dios, moriría atravesado por una flecha de plumas negras. Una de las suyas.

Edward abrió los ojos y sintió el pelo suave de Bella contra la mejilla. Sus cuerpos estaban abrazados. El delicado olor de Bella lo envolvía, y él la tenía entre los brazos. Saboreó aquel momento mientras le pedía a Dios que lo hiciera durar.

Todavía no había amanecido. Edward observó el color marrón de su pelo y escuchó su respiración suave mientras observaba su sueño.

Después de unos instantes, oyó un sonido fuera de la habitación. Se levantó de mala gana y escuchó con atención. Vio a Emmett en una esquina, durmiendo, y se preguntó por qué habría permitido su hermano que Bella permaneciera allí. En silencio, abrió las contraventanas, y entre la oscuridad vio unas luces lejanas moviéndose hacia ellos. No sabía qué era, pero en pocos segundos, las luces se apagaron. El instinto le dijo que avisara a su hermano.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo oyó un gemido en sueños de Bella. Ella estaba agarrada a las sábanas, murmurando palabras en francés. Y cuando él intentó despertarla acariciándole la mejilla, ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

Se sentó y se agarró a él sin dejar de temblar. Había tenido una pesadilla. Edward la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el pelo para calmarla.

—Lo siento —susurró ella—. Estaba soñando con el incendio de la torre. Soñaba que no podía salir.

Apoyó la cara contra su cuello, y él le besó el pelo para consolarla de la única manera que sabía.

Ella se apartó, cerró los ojos y alzó su boca hacia la de él. Antes de que Edward pudiera besarla se abrió la puerta, y entró Jasper. A su hermano se le ensombreció la expresión a causa del malentendido, como si pensara que Edward estaba intentando deshonrar a Bella.

—Apártate de ella, Edward —le advirtió Jasper. Emmett se despertó y se puso en pie.

—Déjalos —le dijo a Jasper, estirándose—. Ella lo calma.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —le preguntó Jasper a Bella. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero se puso muy roja.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró—. No quería quedarme dormida. Entonces salió corriendo de la habitación.

Edward se quedó mirando a sus hermanos. Tenía que decirles lo que había visto. Señaló hacia la ventana, pero ellos no entendieron su gesto.

Lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Ha dormido algo? —le preguntó Jasper a Emmett.

—No dejaba de despertarse, pero Bella impedía que se moviera demasiado.

—Entonces, si ella puede entenderse con él, no debemos alejarla de su lado. Edward se enfureció. Se colocó entre sus hermanos y tomó a cada uno de ellos por un hombro. Quería decirles que oía lo que estaban diciendo, que lo entendía, pero no consiguió emitir un solo sonido. Llevó a Emmett hacia la ventana y señaló hacia fuera otra vez.

—No hay nadie ahí fuera —le dijo su hermano—. Ahora estás a salvo. Edward no lo creía, y si ellos lo creían, eran tontos. Jasper sirvió vino en una copa y se la entregó a Edward.

—Bebe un poco. Sea lo que sea, lo investigaremos por la mañana. Él tomó el vino y notó, demasiado tarde, que tenía un gusto a hierbas amargas. Entendió que sus hermanos lo habían traicionado y se preguntó qué le habrían hecho.

—Te ayudarán a dormir —le dijo Jasper—. Tienes que descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Pese a sus esfuerzos por luchar contra ellos, las hierbas hicieron su efecto. Mientras se sumía en un profundo sueño, inhaló el olor de Bella entre las sábanas. Edward se despertó con la garganta seca, y con el sabor de las hierbas en la boca. Le dolían las heridas de los latigazos, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.

Oía a la esposa de Emmett, Rosalie, que hablaba con su esposo.

—No creo que ni siquiera sepa dónde está.

Edward apretó los dientes. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero nadie confiaba en él. Intentó levantarse de la cama, aprovechando que Jasper y Emmett estaban mirando a Rosalie, en vez de mirarlo a él.

—Cuando salí a pasear esta mañana, vi la luz de una antorcha en las colinas — dijo la muchacha—. ¿Creéis que os han seguido los hombres de lord Uley?

Sin duda. Por las luces que él había visto, era imposible saber cuántos hombres había.

—Informaré a los demás —dijo Jasper—. Si hay un ataque, enviad un mensajero a Lorcharr para avisar a Garrett de que tal vez necesitemos su ayuda —añadió, y se volvió hacia Rosalie—. Dile a Alice…

—Ya está reuniendo a las mujeres y a los niños.

—Bien —dijo Jasper.

Se dio la vuelta, y Edward lo miró fijamente. Su hermano tenía una expresión de preocupación absoluta por toda la gente a la que tenía que proteger. No había suficientes hombres, y si los invadían, iban a morir muchos de ellos.

Su hermano mayor lo evaluó un instante, como si quisiera decidir si era o no era peligroso. Edward le devolvió la mirada con firmeza. No tenía duda de que podía participar en la defensa, sobre todo con un arco.

—Necesito que ayudes a proteger a las mujeres y a los niños —dijo por fin Jasper, desenvainando la espada—. Incluso a lady Bella.

Le tendió la espada con al empuñadura por delante, y Edward inclinó la cabeza para responder.

Aunque le temblaban las manos, agarró la espada. Jasper le había ofrecido la oportunidad de luchar y no iba a fallarle a su hermano, aunque él no hubiera elegido la espada.

Después, todos bajaron por las escaleras. Edward todavía sentía los efectos de las hierbas que le habían dado la noche anterior. Se concentró en la tarea que tenían por delante, aunque no sabía a qué tipo de fuerzas iban a enfrentarse.

Rosalie los llevó hacia el lugar donde había visto las antorchas. Aunque ya había amanecido, no había suficiente luz como para determinar cuántos hombres amenazaban Glen Arrin. Mientras sus hermanos y Rosalie subían a la torre de la entrada, él permaneció abajo, junto a la puerta. Observó el otro lado, preguntándose qué había ocurrido con las luces del extremo más alejado de la fortaleza.

Entonces, el sol iluminó las colinas y arrancó brillos de un ejército de cota de malla. Eran muchos más que ellos. La ventaja era, tal vez, de tres a uno. Edward no tuvo ninguna duda de que Black y Uley se habían aliado para luchar contra ellos.

La única duda era cuántos de los miembros de su clan iban a sobrevivir. Bella siguió a Alice para advertir al resto del clan. La esposa del jefe estaba atemorizaba, pero explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo a los demás. Todos ellos se fueron a buscar a las mujeres y a los niños y los llevaron hacia la torre.

—Vamos a meterlos en el sótano —explicó Alice—. Ya nos hemos refugiado ahí más veces.

Bella tomó en brazos a la hija pequeña de Alice, Anne, y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera quedado atrás, y vio acercarse a Edward.

Él caminaba despacio. Ella vio en sus ojos la mirada sombría de un hombre que estaba a punto de luchar. Al ver su determinación implacable, a ella se le aceleró el corazón, porque supo que no dudaría en derramar la sangre del enemigo para protegerlos a todos. Bella dejó a la niña en el suelo y permaneció rezagada, esperándolo.

—¿Has conseguido dormir algo? —le preguntó. Él asintió ligeramente, y la miró como si le estuviera preguntando lo mismo. Bella se encogió de hombros y respondió—: Un poco. Estaba preocupada por ti.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia un rincón. Ella no entendía lo que quería, pero Alice y Rosalie se estaban llevando al resto de las mujeres y a los niños hacia el interior de la torre principal.

A ella se le aceleró más y más el corazón cuando él hizo que apoyara la espalda en la pared. Edward le acarició el velo y rozó los lados de su cara como si estuviera intentando memorizar sus rasgos. Bella vio la promesa de sus ojos, la de un hombre que daría la vida por ella. Sintió una punzada de dolor, porque no sabía lo que los esperaba.

Aunque Edward era fuerte, había sufrido heridas graves, y no debería tener que luchar tan poco después de que lo hubieran rescatado. Sin embargo, Edward tenía una mirada resoluta. No era un hombre de los que se quedaran a un lado mientras su familia estaba en peligro.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —le susurró ella, acariciándole los hombros.

Él respondió inclinándose y besándola. Fue como si absorbiera fuerza de ella, como si necesitara aquel último contacto. Su boca fue suave, y le rozó los bordes del corazón. No había ningún motivo para besar a aquel hombre, ni para darle razones para pensar que podían estar juntos. Cuando su padre fuera a buscarla, ella tendría que marcharse con el duque y casarse con el hombre que él le eligiera.

Sin embargo, mientras recibía el beso de Edward y respondía a su necesidad con la de ella, se negó a sentir culpabilidad. Él había aguantado mucho, y había conservado la fuerza ante el sufrimiento. El saber que Edward la deseaba, y que ella sentía el mismo deseo, era suficiente. Cualquiera de los dos podía morir aquel día.

Edward la abrazó, y ella sintió su protección. No la abandonaría, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Bella respiró profundamente.

—Deberíamos reunirnos con las mujeres y los niños. Hay que ayudar a cuidar a los pequeños —le dijo.

Entonces, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la torre. Cuando se reunieron con los demás, Bella bajó con él por el pasadizo secreto que había bajo la fortaleza.

Por el momento, se esconderían de los invasores. Y si ocurría lo peor, ella sabía que él iba a defenderla hasta su último aliento.

Edward y Rosalie llevaron al sótano a todo el mundo. Allí reinaba un olor a tierra húmeda, y él sintió el miedo de las mujeres y los niños que estaban a su espalda. Sin embargo, él tenía una sensación de calma. Cuando encontrara un arco, podría derribar a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a atacar a las mujeres. Y si moría aquel día, por lo menos mantendría a salvo a Bella.

Tenía el sabor de sus labios en la boca. Todavía no podía creer que ella le hubiera permitido que volviera a tocarla. Ella le había abierto sus brazos hasta que sus pensamientos habían ido mucho más allá. Por Dios, lo que daría por poder pasar una sola noche dándole placer. Aquella mujer, que le había proporcionado una salida de la oscuridad, hacía que quisiera seguir vivo.

Percibió el olor acre del humo segundos después de que Rosalie se diera cuenta.

Los invasores le habían prendido fuego a la torre, y en poco tiempo, las llamas se extenderían hasta el sótano.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo ella, mirándolo con espanto—. Tenemos que evacuar a los demás.

Edward se movió para inspeccionar aquel sótano. Estaba seguro de que su hermano mayor tendría armas escondidas en algún rincón. Por fin, las encontró. Había dos arcos con flechas y una ballesta, algunos cuchillos y una espada.

Él tomó uno de los arcos y un carcaj de flechas. Aunque todavía tenía la espada que le había dado Jasper, prefería luchar a distancia, porque no tenía resistencia en aquel momento.

Su hermano pequeño, Alec, que solo tenía catorce años, estaba agobiado ante la lucha, pero había accedido a ayudar a defender a las mujeres y a los niños. Edward salió de la oscuridad y le tendió un arco y más flechas a su hermano. Cuando Rosalie intentó quitarle el arma, Edward negó con la cabeza y agarró con fuerza el arco.

Él vio en sus ojos la falta de confianza.

—¿Puedes defendernos?

Edward asintió con firmeza, y Rosalie retrocedió, como si todavía sintiera cautela hacia él. Edward no reaccionó, porque ella iba a comprobar muy pronto cuánta era su destreza.

Bella reunió a las mujeres mientras Alec despejaba la salida. Edward la tomó de la mano y sintió la piel fría de la suya. La sujetó durante un momento, intentando transmitirle las palabras que tenía atrapadas dentro. «Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte».

Ella se ruborizó y asintió.

—Lo sé.

Permaneció a su lado mientras avanzaban hacia la salida. La luz del sol se reflejó en el agua de lluvia que había dentro de la zanja. Tendrían que cruzar aquella agua y subir la colina opuesta para llegar al refugio de los árboles y al escondite del bosque.

Cuando Rosalie comenzó a caminar, Bella la detuvo.

—Yo conozco el camino hacia tu casa, Rosalie. Iré primero y los dirigiré; si quieres ayudar a Alice a reunir a los demás. Yo no los conozco tan bien como tú.

Edward se colgó el carcaj de flechas de un hombro. Aunque entendía el deseo de ayudar de Bella, no iba a permitir que fuera a ningún sitio sin él.

Tomó una flecha del carcaj, mientras Rosalie volvía al almacén de armas y tomaba la ballesta. La joven estaba pálida de miedo, pero Edward admiró el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a luchar.

El humo se hizo más espeso, y cuando los niños comenzaron a toser, Alice tomó a sus hijas y se las colocó en las caderas, mientras las mujeres se reunían. Bella continuó hasta la parte delantera del pasadizo, pero Edward se mantuvo a su lado con la flecha tensada en el arco.

Al salir del túnel, él estudió atentamente lo que le rodeaba. No había soldados en aquella parte de la fortaleza, ni tampoco delante de ellos, en el bosque. Edward le hizo una señal a Alec para indicarle que podía cruzar el agua y situarse al otro lado de la zanja. Estando los dos armados en aquellas posiciones, podrían proteger a los demás desde todos los ángulos.

Su hermano menor obedeció, y Rosalie bajó hacia el agua junto a Bella.

Edward mantuvo el arco tensado y vigiló atentamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a las mujeres atravesar la zanja, seguidas por el perro de Rosalie. El animal no parecía ansioso por aquel éxodo, y Edward interpretó como una buena señal el hecho de que el enemigo todavía no hubiera llegado a aquella parte de la fortaleza.

Emmett y Jasper debían de tenerlos muy ocupados luchando en la fortaleza principal.

—Ve a refugiarte entre los árboles —le dijo Rosalie a Bella mientras dejaba la ballesta en el suelo—. Yo me quedaré con Alec y ayudaré a las mujeres a salir de la zanja.

Edward la miró, y ella se volvió hacia él una última vez. Él atesoró aquella imagen en la mente; si moría aquella noche, por lo menos habría visto el Cielo.

Mientras el resto de las mujeres huían con sus hijos, Edward solo pudo mantener la posición hasta que Bella desapareció en el bosque. Retomó su lugar junto al foso, con el arco preparado para disparar. Le temblaban las manos. No era miedo; era la pura impaciencia que se había apoderado de él.

El perro de Rosalie comenzó a ladrar, y Edward se giró y apuntó a los soldados que aparecieron. Esperó a que el soldado se acercara y soltó la flecha. Acertó en el rostro del hombre; demasiado alto.

Volvió a disparar y le atravesó el corazón a otro soldado, que cayó fulminado al suelo.

Hubo un ligero movimiento que captó su atención y, mientras preparaba otra flecha, vio que Bella lo estaba observando desde los árboles. No sabía si era para darle las gracias, o para defenderse de él en silencio, pero Edward la miró y le prometió que la defendería.

Su hermano Alec le gritó para avisarlo, y Edward lanzó otra flecha. Algunos otros hombres consiguieron cruzar a la orilla opuesta, y el niño sucumbió al pánico y disparó demasiado pronto. La flecha se clavó en el suelo, pero antes de que su hermano echara a correr, Edward envió una lluvia de flechas hacia los soldados, que fueron desplomándose uno a uno.

Dejó la mente en blanco para abstraerse de la lucha y la muerte que había a su alrededor, y se concentró tan solo en la amenaza. Por primera vez en su vida podía defender a su clan. Con su arco ya no era menos que sus hermanos, sino igual a ellos.

No importaba que no pudiera hablar, solo que pudiera utilizar un arma. En aquello tenía un propósito. Y en poco tiempo, todas las mujeres y los niños estarían en el bosque, a salvo de lo peor de la lucha. Edward oyó el gruñido del guardián de la torre mientras Rosalie sacaba a la última de las mujeres del agua. Él siguió mirando con suma atención a su alrededor, y vio a sus hermanos Emmett y Jasper aproximándose a la carrera.

Emmett cruzó el agua y ayudó a su esposa a ascender por el borde. Después la abrazó.

Al verlos, Edward los envidió, porque él también deseaba estar con Bella y poder asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Vio una lluvia de chispas de fuego ante él, y oyó un estallido y el grito de su hermano.

—¡Edward, al suelo!

Él se tiró al foso justo cuando la torre se desmoronaba. El agua estaba tan helada que lo dejó entumecido, pero consiguió nadar hasta la otra orilla y salir del foso.

Tenía el arco y las flechas empapadas, y tuvo que descansar de rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

Rosalie estaba empujando a Bella hacia el bosque.

—No le va a pasar nada. Llévate a las mujeres hacia el risco, y yo te lo mandaré dentro de muy poco.

Edward la miró. Ella estaba aferrada a Rosalie y no quería marcharse. Parecía que había empezado a llevarse a las mujeres, pero había vuelto al ver caer la torre.

Era como si se preocupara por él, pese al peligro que estaba corriendo. Si él hubiera podido, lo habría dejado todo para llevársela de allí. Sin embargo, no tenía elección. Debía defender a su familia, y el único hogar que había tenido en su vida.

Emmett le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Por un momento, vio la gratitud en el rostro de su hermano.

—Gracias por defenderlos —dijo Emmett entre dientes, para que solo pudiera oírlo

Edward—. Y siento todos los días que has pasado prisionero. Me culpo por ello. Aunque Edward no podía responder, le apretó la mano a su hermano para perdonarlo. Después de lo que habían tenido que soportar, sabía que su hermano había hecho todo lo posible por liberarlo. Rosalie le sonrió con gratitud. Todavía estaba junto a su esposo.

Antes de que Alec pudiera reunirse con las mujeres y los niños, Edward le ofreció la espada. El niño necesitaba un arma, porque había gastado todas sus flechas.

Alec la tomó y desapareció en el bosque, justo cuando aparecían más soldados y los rodeaban. Aunque Edward quería comprobar que Bella había escapado junto a su hermano pequeño, se obligó a no mirar atrás por miedo a llamar la atención de los soldados hacia allí.

Demasiado tarde.

Uno de los arqueros disparó varias flechas hacia el bosque antes de que Edward pudiera derribarlo. No todas las mujeres habían llegado a la cima del risco, y Edward se angustió por si alguna de ellas había caído herida.

Al pensar en Bella tendida en el suelo, atravesada por una flecha, sintió una rabia oscura e intensa.

Emmett y Jasper se separaron para enfrentarse a los hombres, con los escudos y las armas preparadas. Edward siguió disparando a los arqueros enemigos, derribando a todos los que pudo, hasta que solo tuvo una flecha más.

Jasper le tendió un escudo, pero él lo rechazó porque necesitaba ambas manos para manejar el arco. Los enemigos los superaban en número, y él no vio ninguna salida.

Rosalie se mantuvo aferrada a Emmett mientras sus enemigos esperaban la orden de matar. Edward mantuvo el arco preparado, con la esperanza de poder matar a

Black o a Uley con su última flecha.

Sin embargo, aunque lo consiguiera, no podía ignorar la verdad: aquel era el día de su muerte. Bella se retorció las manos, con el corazón acelerado. Aunque había conseguido llegar al bosque y alejarse de la batalla, regresó a observar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Eligió un lugar aislado cerca del límite del bosque y esperó allí, atenazada de miedo, mientras lord Black y lord Uley se acercaban. Se preguntó si podría rogarle a Black que les perdonara la vida. ¿Sería posible que él le concediera aquella petición?

No. Ella había huido con los Cullen y había traicionado a su prometido.

Aunque tal vez el conde quisiera desposarse con ella, Bella no confiaba en que liberara a los demás. Y menos a Edward.

Estaba horrorizada; Black había atacado a aquel clan por su culpa. Si ella se hubiera quedado atrás, no habría muerto ninguno de aquellos hombres. Bella dio un paso hacia Edward, pero antes de poder salir de entre los árboles, Emmett explotó de furia. Comenzó a blandir la espada y a derribar a hombre tras hombre, con Jasper a su espalda, protegiéndolo.

Lucharon en defensa propia y, en mitad de la batalla, Edward tomó el arco de uno de los arqueros que habían muerto. Disparó una lluvia de flechas mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, directamente hacia ella.

Bella no se movió. No entendía por qué estaba alejándose de sus hermanos. Cuando él llegó a su lado, le quitó el velo y lo dejó caer, y tiró de ella para que subiera a un terreno más alto. De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de que el color blanco la había hecho visible desde abajo. Y, en aquel punto de observación todavía estaba al alcance de sus flechas.

—No puedes dejarlos solos —le dijo a Edward, mirando a Emmett, a Jasper y a

Rosalie—. Te necesitan.

Con una expresión dura, Edward subió a un peñasco y tensó el arco. Volvió a descargar una lluvia de flechas sobre el enemigo, y derribó a muchos hombres.

Bella se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que lo había acusado de cobardía, cuando él solo se estaba colocando en una posición desde la que pudiera defenderlos mejor.

—He malinterpretado la situación —le dijo—. Siento lo que he dicho.

Edward le señaló hacia la parte superior del risco, dándole en silencio la orden de que se reuniera con las demás mujeres. Ella lo entendió, pero vaciló, porque no quería dejarlo atrás.

—Gracias por defenderme —le susurró.

Él bajó el arco. Entonces, ella tomó el velo del suelo y se lo ató al brazo para que le protegiera del arco. Él le cubrió la mano con la suya, y el calor de su piel la reconfortó. Edward le apretó la mano para despedirse de ella. Bella no sabía lo que iba a ocurrirles, pero le devolvió el gesto.

De repente oyeron acercarse a unos caballos, y Bella vio a dos ejércitos de hombres. Al darse cuenta de que el duque Forks había llegado por fin, sintió una gran alegría.

Hizo ademán de bajar por la colina, pero Edward la agarró del brazo.

—Es mi padre —le explicó ella—. Tengo que ir a verlo.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo junto al duque para convencerlo de que salvara a los Cullen.

Ella dio otro paso hacia delante, pero algo hizo que se diera la vuelta de nuevo.

Edward tenía el arco colgado de un brazo, y la miraba con reserva. Le hizo una señal para que continuara su camino, indicándole que él no iba a detenerla. Sin embargo, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

Cuando ella se reuniera con su padre, todo volvería a ser igual que antes. Estaría a salvo con su familia, pero seguramente, no volvería a ver a Edward.

Se entristeció mucho, aunque siempre había sabido que lo que hubiera entre ellos no iba a durar mucho. Iba a convertirse en recuerdos agridulces.

—Nunca te olvidaré —susurró, y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto de despedida.

Edward tensó el arco en cuanto Bella salió del bosque, con la intención de disparar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella. Dos de los guardias de su padre la escoltaron mientras ella les hablaba señalando a los Cullen, como si quisiera que intervinieran.

Edward se agachó con el arco mientras observaba a los hombres. Uley todavía estaba vivo, pero Black estaba tendido en el suelo. Emmett había terminado con él.

Debería haberse sentido aliviado al pensar que Bella ya no tendría que casarse con el conde. Sin embargo, sentía ira y resentimiento por el hecho de que hubiera sido Emmett, y no él, quien hubiera hecho justicia. Hubiera querido ser él quien la liberara.

Y más aún, quería ocupar el lugar que había dejado vacante el conde; quería convertirse en el marido de Bella. Acarició el velo que ella le había atado al brazo,

y la suavidad de la tela le recordó a ella.

«Nunca te olvidaré».

Edward no lo creía. En cuanto volviera a Francia, su padre le arreglaría un matrimonio con otro noble. Ella se casaría con ese hombre, le daría hijos y tendría una vida diferente. Una vida en la que él no estaría incluido.

Edward vio que le llevaban un caballo a Bella, y vio a sus hermanos negociar la tregua mientras los hombres de Uley se retiraban, y Rosalie hablaba con el duque. Tal y como él había esperado, Bella se marchó con su padre. El sol del atardecer hizo brillar su pelo como si fuera una banda de oro.

Y él supo que no iba a volver a verla.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO CUATRO**_

_Verano, 1306_

El lazo azul estaba tan descolorido que se había vuelto gris, y tenía los bordes deshilachados.

—Estás sufriendo por estar separado de Bella, ¿verdad? —Le había preguntado la esposa de su hermano, Alice, hacía pocos meses—. Estoy segura de que le parecería romántico que fueras a buscarla y te fugaras con ella.

¿Romántico? Edward no sabía de dónde se había sacado Alice aquella idea, pero él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a la hija de un duque. El duque lo asesinaría en el mismo momento en que lo viera. Para transmitirle lo que estaba pensando a su cuñada, se dibujó una línea sobre el cuello.

—Sí, puede que su padre te matara —dijo ella con una sonrisa, y añadió—: Pero morirías feliz.

A él se le escapó una carcajada. Aquel sonido inesperado lo llenó de asombro, y se tocó la garganta con incredulidad.

—Volverás a hablar —predijo Alice—. Y creo que tendrías un motivo más poderoso para hacerlo si vas a buscarla.

Los pasados meses habían sido frustrantes, porque no había recuperado el habla pese al tiempo que había tenido para curarse y para practicar. Había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero por mucho que lo intentara, las palabras permanecían atrapadas en su interior. Y los demás miembros del clan lo evitaban, lo trataban como si tuviera una malformación.

Y era cierto. Lo habían torturado y lo habían dejado al límite de la muerte una y otra vez, pero las pesadillas deberían haber cesado ya. Sin embargo, habían empeorado hasta tal punto que ya no podía conciliar el sueño.

Su mente se estaba deteriorando, y cuando más luchaba contra los recuerdos, más ira sentía. Odiaba su vida y su falta de propósitos. La cautividad había sido su forma de vida durante tanto tiempo, que no sabía qué hacer con la libertad, ni tampoco sabía cómo adaptarse a una vida sin poder hablar.

Cada día que pasaba se aislaba más de su familia, porque no podía comunicarse con ellos. La furia hervía dentro de él, y la frustración dominaba todos los segundos del día.

Rosalie decidió hablar con él. Lo llevó aparte con una actitud calmada y firme.

—La venganza no te ha dado paz, ¿verdad?

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente, y ella tomó una flecha de su carcaj antes de continuar.

—Has luchado a nuestro lado durante estos meses. Ayudaste a salvar a la hija de Alice cuando se la llevaron. Pero noto la ira que te tiene dominado. Cada día es más fuerte.

Entonces, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de tristeza, y su voz se suavizó.

—Echas de menos a Bella, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras le atravesaron el corazón como una flecha. Bella era la única persona que nunca lo había tratado como si tuviera un retraso mental, o como si no fuera un ser humano completo. Para ella, él era el guerrero que quería ser.

Sin embargo, Bella había vuelto a la vida que llevaba antes de conocerlo a él. A la vida que se merecía.

—Bella se preocupó por ti durante todo el tiempo que permaneciste cautivo —dijo Rosalie—. Si estás tan ciego como para no poder ver lo que sentía por ti, y no luchas para conseguirla, entonces te mereces perderla.

Le entregó la flecha, y le ordenó:

—O vas a buscarla, o dejas de enfadarte así.

Aquellas palabras las pronunció con una sonrisa que demostraba una mezcla de su amor filial por él y de su propia frustración.

Tenía razón. Él había permitido que Bella se marchara sin la más mínima protesta. Eso era propio de un cobarde, y él no era ningún cobarde. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a convencer a la hija de un duque de que se emparejara con él? Era como intentar bajar la luna.

Pero la sugerencia que le había hecho Alice, la de que se fugara con ella, cada vez le parecía más posible, aunque no supiera si Bella iba a estar dispuesta a separarse de su familia y renunciar a la riqueza de la que había disfrutado durante toda su vida.

Y la sugerencia de Rosalie le había dado un propósito. Podía dejar de pasearse por Glen Arrin, sintiéndose como un león enjaulado debido a su incapacidad de hablar.

Aunque la suya fuera una meta imposible, la idea de ver otra vez a Bella aplacó la ira que sentía.

Así pues, comenzó la búsqueda.

Edward se protegió los ojos del sol con la mano, mientras miraba hacia el bosque que había bajo él. Se extendía durante kilómetros y rodeaba el castillo de Forks, que se erguía entre colinas.

Él nunca había ido a aquella parte de Escocia, pero había oído decir que aquellas tierras pertenecían al duque Forks, que las había heredado de sus antepasados normandos. Tenía unas torres altas y cuadradas, y unos balcones imponentes provistas de matacanes.

Al ver las posesiones del duque, Edward sintió un vacío helado. Aquel no era su sitio, y las dudas pusieron en peligro su valor. Guio a su caballo Goliath hacia el bosque, pensando en acampar allí, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse; dependía de si Bella estaba allí o no, y de si ella quería verlo.

A medida que avanzaba, el arbolado era más espeso, y su caballo tenía más dificultades para continuar el camino. Cuando estaba a punto de atardecer, encontró un pequeño arroyo y acampó a su orilla.

La inseguridad lo invadió mientras postergaba el momento de ir a verla. Tal vez su presencia no fuera bien recibida. Posiblemente era mejor pasar un día observándola en su castillo para asegurarse de que era feliz y estaba a salvo.

Además, aunque se acercara a ella, no podía hablar, ni explicarle el motivo de su presencia allí. Ella no iba a entender que, durante los últimos meses lo había obsesionado, lo había atormentado en todos sus recuerdos.

Al anochecer, Edward se acercó al límite del bosque y estudió el castillo y sus defensas. La edificación estaba rodeada por un foso, y tenía unas gruesas murallas de piedra, más altas que un hombre. A cada lado de la entrada había una torre muy vigilada. Prestó atención y escuchó el sonido de… ¿la música?

Edward llevaba tanto tiempo sin oír música que el sonido lo atrajo. Avanzó agachado, escondiéndose en la oscuridad, hasta que llegó a un lugar de la muralla en el que había una grieta por la que podía mirar. Dentro del castillo, hombres y mujeres celebraban una fiesta y bebían cerveza entre charlas y risas. Edward apoyó la mejilla en la piedra mientras observaba la escena.

También hacía muchos años que él no tenía nada que celebrar, y ver a la gente con sus rostros sonrientes hizo que anhelara formar parte de la fiesta. Sobre todo, al ver una figura familiar.

Bella llevaba el pelo cubierto por un velo que giraba mientras ella bailaba con el resto de la gente. Edward vio a hombres bailando a su alrededor y se sintió posesivo.

Verla después de tantos meses fue como un bálsamo para su ánimo. Tenía que entrar y calmar la necesidad que llevaba atormentándolo desde la última vez que había estado con ella.

El destino lo ayudó, porque un grupo de personas se acercó al puente levadizo.

Edward se alejó de su escondite y se puso la capucha de la capa. Después se mezcló con los aldeanos y entró al castillo junto a ellos.

Bella estaba bailando con las demás mujeres, pero sus movimientos tenían menos energía, como si no quisiera estar allí. Él se bebió su imagen, su rostro, su forma de moverse.

La música se hizo más calmada, y Bella se alejó de la danza con la cara enrojecida por el ejercicio y se apoyó en la muralla.

Edward no apartó los ojos de ella mientras se movía entre la multitud, alejado de la luz de las antorchas. Y, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, la dulzura de su olor le atravesó el alma. Si pudiera quedarse a su sombra para toda la vida, sería suficiente para él.

Bella entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Aunque podía haberse quitado la capucha para que ella lo viera, se había dado cuenta de que el duque estaba vigilando a su hija.

Ella se abrazó la cintura y dio un paso hacia la gente. Edward se dio cuenta de que iba a perder la oportunidad, pero no podía decir nada para avisarla. Sin embargo, necesitaba decirle que estaba allí.

Antes de que ella se alejara, Edward le puso el lazo en la palma de la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Él estaba allí. Había ido a buscarla.

Bella se aferró al lazo durante toda la noche. No sabía por qué había ido Edward hasta Forks, pero su llegada había servido para sacarla de la desolación.

Desde que había vuelto a casa, no había podido olvidar a Edward Cullen.

Aquel escocés fiero y silencioso se había adueñado de sus sueños y de sus recuerdos.

No podía olvidar sus besos ni el calor de su piel.

—Bella —le dijo su padre a la mañana siguiente, en la mesa del desayuno—. Me marcho mañana a Inglaterra. Voy a acompañar al conde de Clearwater hasta aquí para celebrar vuestra boda.

Ella asintió mientras disimulaba su decepción. Sin embargo, su padre notó su descontento.

—Sé que estos últimos meses han sido difíciles. Pero no te preocupes, este matrimonio será bueno para ti, _ma petite _—continuó el duque—. El conde tiene posesiones por esta zona, además de en Inglaterra e Irlanda. Cuenta con el favor del rey inglés, y sé con certeza que es un hombre digno de ser tu esposo. Deberías estar satisfecha.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera, padre?

—Una quincena, más o menos —dijo él, y la tomó de la mano en un gesto de afecto—. Dejo a suficientes guardas para que te protejan. Y pronto vivirás en Inglaterra y serás la señora de tu propio castillo —añadió con una sonrisa, creyendo que eso era todo lo que siempre había querido su hija.

No tenía motivo para pensar otra cosa. Era cierto que antes, ella deseaba dirigir su propio hogar con un esposo fuerte a su lado. Tenía planeado ser una buena esposa y tener hijos.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado desde que había pasado una temporada con los Cullen. Pese al peligro y a la horrible batalla, ella había roto la pantalla de cristal que protegía su vida, y se había convertido en una mujer valiente. En una mujer que había aprovechado la oportunidad de huir de Black.

Cuando su padre la había llevado de nuevo a Forks, esperaba recuperar su antigua vida. Sin embargo, el pasado no se lo había permitido. No podía dejar de soñar con el guerrero que había atravesado sus defensas y la había despertado.

Y él había vuelto.

Sabía poco de Edward Cullen, y tampoco sabía lo que él podía pensar de ella, pero sentía una necesidad abrumadora de volver a verlo.

—Esta mañana vamos a ir a cazar —le dijo su padre con una mirada afectuosa—.

Quiero pasar un buen rato con mi hija pequeña antes de que sea una mujer casada y se marche —explicó. Después llamó a un sirviente y le ordenó que prepararan los caballos—. Mientras yo esté ausente, no quiero que salgas de las murallas del castillo, ¿entendido?

—_Oui, mon père_.

—También quiero que pases el tiempo cosiendo o rezando —añadió—. No te preocupes con las cuestiones domésticas. He convenido con lady Carmen que sea ella quien supervise a los sirvientes y te guíe durante mi ausencia.

Bella tuvo que contener un gruñido. La hermana de su madre, Carmen, tenía un sentimiento de superioridad que a ella no le gustaba. Sin duda, los quince días siguientes iban a ser un ejercicio de paciencia.

—Obedécele, Bella —insistió el duque.

Pese a que tenía diecinueve años, él seguía tratándola como si tuviera siete. Bella controló su frustración y se levantó de la mesa sin terminar el desayuno. Antes de marcharse, respondió como él esperaba.

—Si es tu deseo, padre…

La expresión del duque se volvió de aprobación, y la despidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Ahora vete, y dentro de una hora saldremos a cabalgar juntos.

Encontró a su padre esperándola junto a los establos. Él sonrió al verla.

—Los demás se reunirán enseguida con nosotros para cazar. Si te apetece, podemos adelantarnos para dar un paseo juntos.

Eso significaba que quería hablar con ella en privado. Bella asintió.

Ambos montaron a caballo y salieron por las puertas de la muralla.

Ella llevaba dentro del corpiño el lacito que le había dado Edward la noche anterior. Estaba deseando volver a verlo, y no dejaba de preguntarse por qué habría vuelto. Miró a su alrededor, entre los árboles. ¿Estaría cerca?

El duque la llevó por el perímetro del bosque hasta los prados. Cuando llegaron, le sugirió:

—¿Te apetece echar una carrera? Te doy una pequeña ventaja.

Ella sonrió.

—No necesito ventaja. Puedo ganar sin ella.

Al oír su desafío, su padre sonrió también.

—¿Qué quieres apostar? ¿Un vestido de seda, o un collar con una piedra del color de tus ojos? ¿O una capa forrada de piel, para que te abrigue durante el invierno?

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. No necesitaba lujos, y menos cuando él ya le había dado todas aquellas cosas en el pasado.

—Un favor que me concederás en el momento que yo elija —le pidió. Después le preguntó—: ¿Y qué quieres tú, si ganas?

—Que me hagas una visita de vez en cuando. Tus hermanas casi nunca vienen a verme ya —dijo él, y durante un momento, Bella vio la soledad en sus ojos. Su padre había perdido a su madre hacía años y no había vuelto a casarse, aunque no era tan inocente como para pensar que no había tenido compañía femenina durante todo aquel tiempo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. Cuando tú quieras, comenzamos.

—Hasta la playa —dijo él, señalando hacia la costa, en la distancia.

El duque alzó la mano mientras la miraba para asegurarse de que ella estaba preparada. Entonces, en cuanto bajó el brazo, ambos salieron corriendo a través de los prados. Bella se inclinó hacia delante y se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba refrenando al caballo para dejar que ella le sacara ventaja. Aunque a él le gustaba montar tanto como a ella, siempre había sido indulgente y había querido que le ganara.

Igual que siempre le había dado lo que deseaba, ya fuera un vestido, o un monedero lleno de oro. Ella lo había adorado cuando era niña, y creía que su propósito en la vida era cumplir todos los deseos de su padre. Sin embargo, durante aquellos últimos meses se había sentido inquieta debido a algunas decisiones que él había tomado. Ya no era el padre benevolente a quien siempre había obedecido sin objetar.

De repente, sintió el impulso de desafiarlo de nuevo. En el último momento, justo antes de ganar la carrera, Bella tiró de las riendas y detuvo al caballo en seco. Su padre la pasó a todo galope.

El duque hizo girar la montura y la miró con sorpresa

—Has hecho trampa.

—Sí, padre —dijo ella, y sonrió con picardía—. Pero no niegues que tú ibas a hacer lo mismo.

Él se encogió de hombros y se acercó.

—Un padre tiene derecho a concederle un favor a su amada hija, ¿no es así?

Ella le tomó la mano.

—Supongo que tendré que venir a visitarte a Francia, después de casarme.

—Te tomo la palabra —dijo él.

Bella se dio cuenta de que en sus ojos había una sombra de preocupación.

—¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? —le preguntó—. Me estás ocultando algo.

Él suspiró, y la guio de nuevo hacia el castillo, para reunirse con los demás.

—No es nada importante. El conde de Clearwater es buen amigo del rey. Estoy seguro de que te concederá todos los deseos que puedas tener.

Sonrió, pero su sonrisa no tenía sinceridad, y eso inquietó a Bella.

Mientras volvían para reunirse con la partida de caza, tuvo que controlar la ansiedad por no saber qué era lo que no le estaba diciendo su padre. Y, aunque continuó cabalgando con los demás, estaba distraída, y no tenía ningún interés por la caza.

—¡Un jabalí! —gritó uno de los hombres mientras señalaba hacia el bosque.

Los jinetes apresuraron el paso, pero Bella se quedó atrás. Prefería que los cazadores se encargaran de aquella bestia agresiva. Cuando su padre y una docena de hombres se hubieron alejado, Bella permaneció en el límite del bosque. Como todos estaban tan concentrados, nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

Entonces oyó el crujido de las hojas y las ramas, e hizo girar el caballo. A Bella se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver al jabalí corriendo directamente hacia ella.

Dios Santo… Espoleó al caballo para internarse en el bosque e intentar huir. Sin embargo, el animal se asustó y se encabritó, y ella tuvo que luchar por no caer de la silla.

Las flechas atravesaron el aire y se clavaron en el jabalí. Bella se quedó mirándolas, y al ver las plumas negras de cuervo, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

Entonces, de repente, algo cayó del árbol que estaba tras ella, y aterrizó en la grupa de su caballo. El hombre la rodeó con los brazos e hizo que el caballo galopara para alejarse del grupo. Ella no gritó, porque sabía cuál era la identidad de aquel hombre encapuchado.

Cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que el caballo ya no podía avanzar más, él desmontó y la ayudó a bajar al suelo. Bella vio, bajo la sombra de la capucha, los ojos oscuros del hombre con el que había soñado durante aquellos últimos meses.

—Edward —susurró. No podía creer que fuera él.

Él no dijo nada. La tomó de la mano, y caminó durante un kilómetro y medio para adentrarse más y más en el bosque. A Bella no le importó que los demás la echaran en falta. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en el hombre que estaba con ella en aquel momento.

Cuando, por fin, se detuvo, ella vio los restos de un campamento y las cenizas de una hoguera. Antes de que Edward pudiera agacharse para avivar las brasas, ella lo abrazó. Él la estrechó con fuerza y escondió la cara en su pelo. Ella se derritió contra su cuerpo.

—Hace tanto tiempo… —susurró—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu familia?

Él le clavó la mirada, pero no respondió. Ella entendió que no había recuperado el habla.

Sin embargo, tenía su propio modo de hablar, un modo que a ella le resultaba cautivador.

Edward le quitó el velo y deslizó las manos entre su pelo. Después, movió las palmas hacia sus hombros, y siguió hasta sus caderas. El calor de su contacto hizo que ella se estremeciera de deseo.

—¿Por qué has venido? —le preguntó.

Edward no tuvo que responder. Aunque habían pasado varios meses, era como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado. Bella le acarició la mejilla y se maravilló. Ya no tenía aspecto de haber pasado hambre. La cara se le había llenado. No había duda de que sus brazos eran fuertes, e irradiaba calma y seguridad. Seguía llevando el pelo largo, y algunos mechones oscuros le llegaban más allá de los hombros, como el escocés salvaje que era.

Aquel interés tan intenso que sentía por él despertó de nuevo. La asaltaron los pensamientos prohibidos sobre el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, y recordó el contacto con su boca y la necesidad que despertaba en ella.

De repente sintió timidez y se apartó de él. Entonces, Edward se ocupó de reavivar el fuego. Aunque no podía quedarse demasiado, Bella quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.

Cuando las llamas ardían alegremente, ella se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído y le habló de lo ocurrido en aquellos meses.

—Mi padre me ha concertado un nuevo matrimonio —admitió—. Voy a casarme con el conde de Clearwater.

Necesitaba que él lo supiera. Necesitaba ser completamente honesta con él. Al oír su confesión, Edward se puso tenso. Tomó un tronco seco y lo echó al fuego.

Bella no sabía qué más podía decir, pero murmuró:

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. Yo… he pensado a menudo en ti.

El silencio de Edward intensificó la tensión entre ellos. Sin voz, él no podía contarle nada del pasado, ni decirle lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento.

Ella intentó pensar en alguna otra cosa, pero solo pudo preguntarle:

—¿Se te ha curado la espalda?

Edward la miró con curiosidad, pero dejó el carcaj junto al el arco y se quitó la túnica.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, ella vio que sus cicatrices todavía tenían un tono rojizo, pero que se habían cerrado por completo. Le rozó la piel, y él se estremeció.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Él negó con la cabeza, y le atrapó la mano para que lo acariciara de nuevo. Su piel era cálida, y resultaba áspera por las cicatrices, pero aquellas marcas de sufrimiento lo habían fortalecido. Cuando ella le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la carne, él se inclinó hacia su contacto, como si su roce lo estuviera sanando.

Ella movió los dedos por sus hombros, y después, por sus costillas. Entonces, a Edward se le escapó una carcajada, como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas. Ella se quedó asombrada y murmuró:

—No sabía que pudieras hacer sonidos.

Se preguntó si eso significaba que, algún día, sería capaz de hablar. Y, si hablaba, qué le diría.

Edward le tomó la mano y se la posó en la garganta sin apartar las manos de ella.

Aquel contacto íntimo hizo que ella se sintiera azorada, pero se dio cuenta de que él quería algo de ella.

De repente, Edward se puso la túnica de nuevo con una expresión estoica, y metió los dedos en una bolsa de cuero. Sacó una cadena de plata de la que colgaba un cristal del color de los zafiros. Bella lo sostuvo en la palma de la mano, cautivada por los matices del colgante azul. Él se lo colgó del cuello, y la piedra descansó sobre el pecho de Bella.

—Es precioso —dijo ella—. Lo ha hecho Alice, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió.

—Gracias —le dijo Bella.

Acarició el colgante sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir. Sintió otro nudo en el estómago, y se atrevió a preguntarle de nuevo:

—Edward, ¿por qué has venido?

Él la miró con la intensidad de un hombre que quería más de lo que ella podía darle. La tomó de la mano y la sujetó con delicadeza. Después abrió la palma y dejó que ella se retirara si quería.

Bella vio la pregunta en sus ojos. La dejaría marchar, en aquel mismo instante, si esa era su elección. Ella solo tenía que alejarse. Pensó en la noche en que él la había besado, y en el anhelo que le había provocado. No había sido capaz de olvidar aquellas emociones.

«Tu padre ya ha decidido con quién vas a casarte. Edward Cullen no tiene sitio en tu vida», le dijo la voz de la lógica.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que el resto de su vida iba a estar a merced de la voluntad de los otros. Aunque quería decirle a su padre que deseaba tomar sus propias decisiones, él nunca escuchaba sus opiniones. Simplemente, le recordaba que él quería lo mejor para ella. Y era difícil discutírselo, cuando le había dado tantas cosas.

—Tengo que volver con los demás —murmuró—. Me estarán buscando —dijo.

Las palabras sonaron tristes. Después de pronunciarlas, Bella sospechó que Edward se habría ido a la mañana siguiente, y sintió una profunda soledad.

Él bajó la mano. En su rostro no había ninguna emoción. Ella quería decir algo para que Edward comprendiera el poco poder que tenía, pero se contuvo para no hacerle daño con la verdad.

Edward la acompañó hacia los caballos, y a cada paso que daban, sentía que se le escapaba más y más. Aunque Bella se había alegrado de verlo, los dos sabían que su sitio no era aquel.

Sin embargo, aceptó su decisión. Solo el hecho de haber tenido aquellos momentos a su lado era más de lo que había esperado. Era normal que su padre le hubiera elegido otro marido, alguien de sangre noble. Y si ella había decidido acceder al matrimonio, él no podía hacer nada.

Bella agarró el colgante dentro del puño. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Edward se dio la vuelta con un nudo doloroso en la garganta. Tal vez lo mejor fuera dejarla marchar.

—Espera —dijo ella, con la voz temblorosa, y antes de que él pudiera alejarse un paso más, se acercó a él—. No quiero que te vayas.

Edward sintió una gran esperanza; tal vez Bella le concediera una oportunidad. Le acarició la mejilla, y Bella se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó.

Él la estrechó contra sí, y sus cuerpos casi se convirtieron en uno. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, e intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Bella lo besó, y a él dejó de importarle cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aquel momento. La mujer con la que había soñado tanto tiempo estaba ante él, y quería atesorar aquel momento prohibido.

—¿Volveré a verte? —murmuró ella.

Él asintió y señaló hacia el fuego, hacia su campamento. Ella podría acudir allí en cualquier momento; Edward sabía que no era acertado ir a buscarla al castillo de su padre.

—Mi padre se marcha mañana, al amanecer, a Inglaterra —le dijo Bella—. Intentaré venir después de que se vaya.

Mientras ella hacía aquella promesa, Edward vio la sombra de la preocupación en su mirada, como si temiera que alguien pudiera averiguar su secreto. A él no le importaba eso, porque ella le había dado un ápice de esperanza. Y por eso, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

* * *

**_Hola perdón por la demora pero se juntaron vacaciones y mudanza y no me quedo tiempo para casi nada, ahora volveré de nuevo con las actualizaciones de lunes a viernes para las dos historias. Disfruten el capitulo y espero con ansias sus comentarios_**


End file.
